El Fic
by Mary Martin
Summary: Se han escrito infinidad de fics sobre los caballeros del zodiaco pero ¿Habías leído antes un fic escrito por ellos? ¿Qué clase de cosas raras inventarán?
1. MALA IDEA

**EL FIC**

**_Por Mary Martín_**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**MALA IDEA**

_(Aclaraciones: Yeiden es un personaje creado por mí. Es el hijo de Shun y June, un adorable pequeñín de tres años, casi un clon de Shun cuando era bebé pero de cabellos color miel y ojitos verdes)_

La tranquilidad de la décima casa del zodiaco se vio perturbada de pronto por un estallido poderoso, signo de que alguna catástrofe había ocurrido en dicho sitio. No era la primera vez que ocurría algo como eso en ese día por lo que ahora podía tomarse como algo normal, pero el que no estaba normal era el que había causado todo el alboroto.

– ¡Siente mi ira, miserable objeto de perdición y maldad!

Vemos a este poderoso caballero con su cosmo al máximo, ojos rojos marca diablo, jadeando cual perro sediento después de una maratón en el desierto del Sahara, luego de haber liberado tanto su odio como su poder sobre aquella perturbadora cosa que estaba ahí en la mesa.

– ¡Qué rayos pasa contigo, pedazote de animal! – cuestionó iracundo el caballero de Escorpión – Es la quinta vez que haces eso y la verdad ya me estas hartando, Kanon

– Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que esta porquería no sirva ¿Cómo diantres pretendes que termine el mentado fic si ni siquiera puedo poner un miserable puntito?

– ¿De qué hablas, baboso? ¿Qué no vez tremenda teclota con el punto arriba del "Alt Gr"?

– ¿Insinúas que soy tan imbécil como para no encontrar una tecla?

– Pues…

– ¡Ya basta! – interrumpió Shura que hasta ese momento había estado tirado de rodillas completamente desconsolado sosteniendo entre sus manos las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue su compu – dejen de pelear y respeten el dolor ajeno – clamó haciendo un dramón de aquellos

– No exageres, cabra de monte – Kanon le da un palmadón brutal que casi le rompe unas cuantas costillas – bien sabes que me aloco de vez en cuando

– No ¿En serio? – preguntó Milo sarcástico – si no me lo dices jamás en la vida me hubiera dado cuenta

– Mira, alacransucho fumigado, no me tientes que mira que no respondo. Además ya estoy harto de este estúpido reto que me pusieron

– ¿Y qué culpita tiene mi pobre laptop? – preguntó Shura con la lagrimita a punto de salir y ya moqueando como guajolote de monte con catarro

La razón de todo este aquelarre era que "alguien" tuvo la fascinante idea de lanzar un reto a todos los caballeros del santuario, aunque solo algunos valientes (léase: "Tarados") aceptaron. Y es que un día, completamente fastidiados de que escribieran barbaridad y media acerca de ellos en los fics, expresaron su descontento y no recibieron más que una afrenta como respuesta. Cosas como: "A ver si ustedes pueden hacerlo mejor" y "No crean que es tan fácil escribir un buen fic" surgieron en dicha discusión. Así que el reto fuel lanzado y aceptado de inmediato. Este consistía en que debían escribir el mejor fic del mundo. Así de simple. Si le gustaba al público y recibían comentarios positivos, tendrían un gran premio secreto… de lo contrario tendrían un castigo abominable.

El problema era que nuestro colérico amigo Kanon no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos para escribir… ni para por lo menos ponerle título al asunto… ni para pensar en una idea… en fin, creo que ya me entendieron. Lo peor era que su frustración se convertía en sed de destrucción al por mayor y sin sentido. Muestra de ello es que hasta ahora ya había destruido 3 computadoras de escritorio, una mac y la laptop del buen Shura. Y todo porque no se decidía como empezar su fic. Tuvo la malísima suerte de salir primero en el sorteo para publicar su fic. Tenía tan sólo un día para hacerlo y no había ni puesto nombre a su historia y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué escribir.

Así pues, dejando al pobre capricornio ahí tirado en el piso de su casa hecho bolita y aún llorando por su lap, se dirigieron él y Milo a la casa de Afrodita para pedir prestada su computadora y así poder de una bendita vez comenzar a escribir. Solo que había un pequeño detallito con el ordenador de piscis… estaba lleno… no…. Infestados de figuritas de hello kitty por todos lados. Mouse de hello kitty, wallpaper de hello kitty, el cursor era una Kitty con cara de ternurita ¡Todo de hello kitty!

– ¿Qué? Ta bonita la gatita esa, mas chula ella – se defendió Afro poniendo ojitos de estrellitas y acariciando un peluchito gatuno que hasta empalagaba de sólo verlo

A Kanon le dieron ganas de vomitar de pensar que tenía que intentar escribir el fic en… eso. Su buen amigo Milo estaba ahí para sostenerlo porque hasta un váguido le dio al pobre gemelo. Así que, después de beberse chorrocientos litros de agua y limpiarse el sudor de la frente, se sentó en la silla, que para colmo tenía forma de gatita, e intentó si quiera tener una idea de qué trataría el fic.

Pero las horas pasaron y nomas no carburaba bien el cerebro del dragón marino, bueno… eso de por si… pero ahorita peor tantito. Ya estaba a punto, como siempre, de estallar en cólera cuando de pronto apareció en escena Yeiden, el hijo de Shun. Al parecer el pequeño andaba tramando alguna travesura pues cargaba una cara de pícaro que no podía con ella. Curioso, se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde los adultos.

– ¡Ya estoy harto! No se me ocurre nada – Kanon se jalaba de las greñas completamente desesperado

– Si serás… pues tú tienes la culpa por aceptar el reto sin saber si quiera escribir bien tu nombre

– GRACIAS por tu ayuda bicharraco ¿Qué ánimos me das así?

– Pues en vez de hacer dramas deberías echarle coco al asunto porque se te acaba el tiempo para publicar el primer capítulo, no te puedes quedar ahí sentadote con cara de menso esperando que el duendecillo mágico de los fics se te aparezca de la nada y te diga que escribir

– ¿En serio existe el duendecillo mágico de los fics? – preguntó ilusionado el gemelis ante lo que Milo casi le cae a palos por bruto

– ¡Pero claro!… es más, creo que tengo su número aquí en mi agendita… – dijo sarcástico – ¡O mejor lo invocamos para ver si viene volando en su escoba!

– Está bien, ya entendí – respondió resignado a que no le caería ayuda del cielo

– No, de veritas – siguió fregando Milito – Hasta existe un baile ceremonial para llamarlo que es mas o menso así – comienza a menearse de acá para allá de una manera definitivamente indeseable para el ojo humano, creo que al único que le agradó el bailecito fue a Afro que ya se andaba emocionando de ver contonearse al escorpión – pelusa por aquí… pelusa por allá… polvitos de chibiribí ¡Manifiéstate! ¡Aparece ante nosotros! ¡Oh poderosos duendecillo de los fics!

– Hola – ya iba a maldecir Kanon para que deje de hacer sus payasadas su amigo… cuando de pronto se les planta de frente el pequeño Yeiden y les pega tremendo susto que ya ni las calacas de la casita del terror – ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó inocentemente ante la cara de horror de los presentes

– ¡Sufriendo un infarto! ¡Eso hacemos! – gritó Afro que casualmente pego un brinquito y fue a dar a los poderosos brazos de Milo

– ¿Te me quitas de encima? Plis – preguntó con venita saltada en la frente y todo el escorpión, que luego se revisó los pantalones para ver si no se habían mojado

– ¿Qué tu mamá no te enseñó a tocar la puerta? – expresó Kanon furibundo

– Sip, pero esto es un templo y aquí no hay puertas

– ¿Ves? Hasta un bebo razona mejor que tú… ¿y así pretendes escribir un fic para mañana? – regañó Afro

– ¿Qué es un fic? – cuestionó cándidamente el chiquillo

Esa simple pregunta dejó a los otros 3 con cara de "¿me repites la pregunta? plis", o sea que no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo rayos definir un fic. Se miraron confundidos mientras Yeiden esperaba la tan ansiada respuesta. Ya estaban a punto de quedar como mensos por no saber explicarse cuando apareció alguien para salvarlos de la humillación total…

– Fic es abreviatura del término fanfiction que literalmente significa "ficción de fans". A menudo abreviado también fanfic. Hace referencia a relatos de ficción escritos por fans de una película, novela, programa de televisión, anime, manga o cualquier otra obra literaria o dramática. En estos relatos se utilizan los personajes, situaciones y ambientes descritos en la historia original y se desarrollan nuevos papeles para estos personajes. El término fanfiction hace referencia tanto al conjunto de todos estos relatos como a uno en concreto, según el contexto

Todos voltean estupefactos para ver la gloriosa entrada de aquella persona que no era otro que Shaka de Virgo que llegó hasta ellos y tras acariciar la cabecita del niño se sentó sobre la kitty-silla de Afro

– ¡Wow! ¡Qué sabio eres! Tus conocimientos son maravillosos e infinitos – alabó Afro

– ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? – preguntó fascinado Kanon

– Así soy yo, mi nivel de inteligencia es altísimo, soy conocedor de los secretos del mundo y del universo… además… leí la definición de fic en wikipedia, cualquier tonto lo hace – lo miran con desdén y una gotita de sudor en la cabeza – Noto que no haz siquiera empezado tu fic ¡Qué mal!

– ¡Ay sí! Como si tú ya tuvieras listo el tuyo

– Por supuesto, sólo mira

Descarga rápidamente de su USB un archivo de Word y lo abre orgulloso ante el asombro y desconcierto de todos, y la razón no era para menos ya que solo se podían leer cosas como "asdfg ñlkjh wsdlfk qsdlfkji yrnrkgn ñfdig kgdifgjdis"

– ¡Con mil demonios! Ya te dije cientos de veces que abras lo ojos cuando vayas a escribir, tarado – casi lo ahorca Milo

– ¡Oh! ¡Pura violencia con ustedes! – se quejó – ¿Tan mal está? ¿Qué? ¿No le atiné a ninguna tecla?

– Si serás…

Bueno, el caso era que el tiempo seguía su marcha y Kanon ni la más mínima idea de que escribir. Hasta que Yeiden, que hasta ese momento se había dedicado a curiosear por el lugar, dijo unas palabras que fueron la clave de todo para el gemelo.

– ¿Y por qué no escribes algo lindo sobre la navidad? Total que ya está cerca ¿No?

– ¡Eso es! – abrazó al pequeñito y lo zangoloteó como si de un trapo se tratara – voy a escribir un fic de navidad… llamado… llamado… "Rodolfo el reno"

– ¡Wow! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ese nombre tan original? – se burló Shaka ante tal idea

– ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto extrañado soltando al peque que por fin pudo respirar

– Eso es plagio, debes ser original… ¿Qué ejemplo le das así a este pobre crío al robar ideas de otros autores? – dijo dramáticamente atrayendo a su regazo al retoño

– Otro – suspiró Yeiden ante ese nuevo intento de asfixiarlo

– ¿Y cómo diantres quieres que lo llame entonces?

– Es tu fic, tú piénsalo

– Bueno, se llamará "Un fic de navidad" y dice así…

Se sienta frente a la compu y empieza a redactar emocionado… aunque no contaba con que Shaka estaría ahí para fastidiarlo. Tanto Afro como Milo, arrimaron unas sillas, este último sentó a Yeiden en su piernas y ya merito se metían todos en la compu tratando de ver lo que iba a escribir el gemelo que, tras regañarlos para que se alejaran tantito, tomo aire, invocó a sus musas y comenzó a teclear, aún asqueado por su meloso computador de Hello Kittty versión extra tierna, con decir que hasta orejitas de gato tenía el monitor. Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por ignorar esas abominables cosas, comenzó el fic…

_**(NOTA IMPORTANTE: El fic que escribe Kanon será puesto en negrillas y entre comillas)**_

**UN FIC DE NAVIDAD**

**_Por Kanon de Géminis_**

"**Era un día hermoso de diciembre que, aunque frío y nublado, no dejaba de inspirar a todos los presentes contagiándolos del espíritu navideño. Las calles brillaban como el arcoíris mismo debido a los foquitos que adornaban las casas y sus respectivos arbolitos. A lo lejos podía oírse uno que otro villancico engalanando aún más la época navideña. Sucedió entonces que no muy lejos de ahí, en la villa de Santa, se encontraba sólo y triste nuestro buen amigo Rodolfo el reno que…"**

– Momento, momento, momentito – interrumpió Shaka ante lo que todos lo voltean a ver feo pues estaban ansiosos de saber que pasaría

– ¿No llevo ni medio párrafo y ya me andas fregando?

– Quedamos en que no deberías plagiar ideas ¡Sé original!

Kanon ya andaba pensando en la más dolorosa y fea forma de mandarlo al hades, pero eso sería luego pues tenía bastante prisa por escribir el fic antes que se le fuera la inspiración. Así que aguantándose las ganas de asesinar gente, respiró profundo otra vez y tras pensarlo un segundo borró lo último que escribió y corrigió…

"**Se encontraba sólo y triste nuestro buen amigo… Adolfo el cerdo que…"**

– ¡¿Adolfo el cerdo? – preguntaron horrorizados los otros

– ¡Contras! ¿Qué ustedes también me van a interrumpir? – se quedaron calladitos con caras de perritos regañados ante la expresión de ira que puso aquel

– Sin comentarios – dijo Shaka con gotita en la frente

"…**que tenía la nariz roja como una grana y…"**

Shaka lo mira feo así que de nuevo corrigió tecleando con rabia que casi rompe hasta la mesa, de hecho se oyó un maullidito de Hello Kitty que era el tono de error de Windows que tenia configurado Afrodita cuando presionas muchas teclas al mismo tiempo. Con decir que el desafortunado dueño de la laptop tomó su celular casi con angustia para encargar una nueva porque segurito estaba de que no saldría con vida su pobre compu... y si no que le pregunten a Shura.

"…**que tenía la cola verde como un limón…"**

Pero en serio que estaba tan molesto Kanon que presionó quien sabe qué cosa y el programa solito se cerró ante la desesperación del otro. Soltó un grito desgarrador y se tiró de rodillas mirando al cielo… bueno, al techo. Los otros se alejaron prudentemente de él y es que había un pequeño problemita

– ¡No lo guardé!

– No te digo que eres una boba – Milo le da un zape

– ¡Ya se perdió TODO mi trabajo!

– ¿Cuál? Si contrabajo escribiste cinco líneas – cuestionó Afro con expresión mordaz

– Voy a tener que teclearlo otra vez

Así que la moraleja de esta historia es: guarda siempre tu trabajo mínimo cada 5 minutos, no te vaya a pasar lo que a Kanon y ya valió todo lo que hiciste. Bueno, mientras vuelve a escribir sus cinco líneas, tendremos que esperar un poco para saber qué más atrocidades va a escribir sobre... Adolfo el cerdo que tenía la cola verde como un limón.

Continuará…


	2. EN CEROS

**EL FIC**

** _Por Mary Martín_**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**EN CEROS**

Una vez reescrito todo, pasó algún tiempo… demasiado, diría yo… y nuestro amigo Kanon se encontraba como en estado zombie porque sólo estaba ahí frente a la kitty-compu con una cara de concentración absoluta… eso o andaba estreñido el pobre. Mientras tanto los demás ya se habían fastidiado de estar esperando a ver a qué horas iba a continuar de escribir. De hecho Afro ya se había enrollado como gatito en el suelo y estaba en su séptimo sueño. Shaka como siempre con los ojos cerrados así que no sé si estaba durmiendo, meditando o quién sabe qué rayos. Milo hasta tenía una burbujita de moco colgando de su nariz que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento. Y Yeiden andaba jugueteando por ahi.

– Y si le pongo…no, mejor no… o tal vez…

– ¡Ya! – gritó exasperado Shaka de Virgo despertando en el acto a todos – ¡escribe lo que sea pero escribe algo que me desesperaaaaaaas! – dijo jadeando mientras el gemelis lo miraba asustado

– Que mal carácter pues

– ¡Termina de una buena vez que no tenemos todo tu tiempo! – ahora sí que ya quería usar el Sei Samsara con él

– Ya Shakita, ya… – Afro lo atrae a su regazo y le frota la cabecita mientras palmeaba su espalda ante la cara de frustración del otro – no hagas coraje que te arrugas pronto, respira profundo, pequeñuelo… dentro… fuera… dentro… fuera…

– ¡Fuera van a estar tus tripas si no me sueltas!

– Mmm, que fea te pones con esa carota – se aleja indignado

– Es que me enferma este tipo. Va llegar año nuevo, día de reyes y no sé que más y este tonto nada que termina su fic navideño

– Pero no es para tanto, no te enfades con él – defendió Milo por lo que Kanon agradeció que por lo menos alguien estuviera de su lado, o eso pensaba antes de oír lo siguiente – ya ves que es un poco bruto el pobre, que se puede esperar de un infeliz que no tuvo educación alguna y que no tiene las más remota idea de cómo escribir un fic, da gracias a Zeus que por lo menos sabe medio usar la compu el tarado este

– Milo, mejor no me defiendas ¿Quieres? – suplicó con venita saltada en la frente

– Bueno ¿Vas a escribir o qué? – Shaka se le planta retadoramente

– Ok, pero no me presiones…

"**Sucedió entonces que nuestro porcino amigo se encontraba desesperado porque pronto llegaría la navidad y no sabía si Santa le traería algo. El problema era que cuando él se angustiaba su cola se hacía grandota y se hacía chiquita y en una de esas se le enrolló por completo que casi desaparecía. ¿Dónde se fue mi colita?, decía angustiado. Y por más vueltas que daba en círculo no lograba verla. Harto de que todos se burlaran de él por estar rabón, tomó la decisión de agarrar una cuerdita, pintarla de verde y pegarla en su trasero con cinta canela para que ya nadie nunca se mofara de su aspecto.**

**Sin embargo tuvo la mala suerte de que un día se le atorara la cuerdita en la puerta de un carruaje y al arrancar este, se llevó la colita de cuerda y por culpa de la cinta, se le quitaron de paso los pelitos de su traserito ahora rosado y pelón.**

**Ahora era apodado Adolfo, el cerdo pelón. Lloró y lloró con amargura y decidió escribir su cartita a Santa Claus. Dos lágrimas cayeron en aquel papelito que de pronto se iluminó en una luz dorada. Adolfo no le dio mucha importancia y se fue a dormir en su mugrero.**

**A la mañana siguiente, despertó feliz porque su deseo fue concedido. Todos los cerditos de la villa tenían la cola verde y ahora él se burlaba y les hacía bromas. Así ya nadie nunca más se volvió a burlar de él y de su trasero pelón. **

**Fin."**

El silencio en la doceava casa del zodiaco era sepulcral. Kanon, muy orgulloso de su trabajo, lo guardó de inmediato mientras los demás se miraban unos a otros completamente confundidos. Se volteó hacia ellos y ya iba a preguntar qué les había parecido pero notó que lo miraban como bicho raro.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No será que se te metió agua en el cerebro cuando estuviste en Cabo Sunión? – interrogó Afro

– No creo ¿Por? – preguntó inocentemente

– ¿Cómo que por? – Milo casi lo agarra a patadas – ¿Qué clase de fic es ese?

– Eso ni siquiera califica como fic. ¿Qué no oíste la definición que di? Tienes que escribir sobre personajes ya creados y ponerlos en un nuevo rol, tú inventaste a Rodolfo el cerdo…

– Es Adolfo… – replicó

– ¡Lo que sea!... cómo veo que no entendiste te lo voy a tener que explicar con manzanitas y palitos como a los niños de kínder. El reto es hacer el mejor fic sobre nosotros mismos, tontuela

– ¿Y ahorita me lo dices? – reclamó aventando la silla de gatita por ahí

– Es que me gusta verte sufrir de a gratis

Así que resignado a tener que volver a escribir otro fic, se empezó a rascar la cabeza porque ahora sí que no sabía cómo empezar. En eso llegó Shun que se veía algo preocupado y les preguntó que si habían visto a su bebo Yeiden. Ya le iban a decir que ahí andaba pero voltearon de un lado a otro y no lo vieron.

– ¿En dónde se habrá metido? – preguntó Afro

– ¡Aquí toy! – gritó alegre trepándose en la espalda de su papá y volviendo a asustar a los otros por su repentina forma de aparecerse

– Igualito a Ikki – reprochó Kanon – siempre sale de quien sabe dónde – ¡Su sobrino tenía que ser!

Entonces pensó que Yeiden podía ayudarle y le preguntó qué le iba a pedir a Santa Claus. El niño puso carita sería pensando bien su respuesta para decir al fin con alegría infinita "¡Un hermanito!" por lo que Shun casi se nos muere ahí mismo, se puso de todos los colores posibles mientras los otros se atacaban de la risa por la cara que puso.

– Este… creo que no se va a poder, bebé… no es así de fácil – explicó dulcemente arrodillándose a la altura del niño

– ¿Por qué? – haciendo un puchero – si me porto bien… ¡De seguro mamí me dice que sí!

– Sí Shun, pregúntale a June a ver que dice – seguía fregando Kanon con una sonrisa pícara – igual y si quiere cooperar con el asunto

El santo de Andrómeda mejor huyó de ahí con su hijito antes que esos pervertidos empezaran a decir no se qué tantas cosas. El caso era que Kanon estaba en las mismas. Y volviendo a su problema volvió a estallar en cólera.

– Lo que pasa es que ustedes están aquí nada más fregando gente y por eso no me concentro así que ¡Shu! ¡Shu! ¡Sáquense para allá!

Los empuja hacia la salida ignorando los reclamos que le hacían, sobre todo de Afro que era el dueño de la casa, pero a Kanon le valía un reverendo pepino y también terminó sacándolo con un empujón tan violento que terminó el pobre piscis patas arriba como cucaracha fumigada. Decepcionados y apaleados, nuestros amigos se fueron requeté indignados hacia lo que antes era el salón del Patriarca, ahora lo habían convertido en un salón de juegos donde los caballeros no hacían otra cosa que vagabundear y perder el tiempo.

Apenas estuvieron en la entrada, escucharon el escándalo en su máximo punto. La canción de moda sonaba en el estéreo a todo lo que daba. Tocaron la puerta de acero que era resguardada por el cadenero y no… no me refiero a Shun.

– Contraseña… – exigió aquel hombre. Milo puso cara seria antes de decir…

– Pablito clavó un clavito en la calva de un calvito

– Y a mí qué me importa lo que hizo Pablito, hay que buscar la contraseña o no podremos pasar – reclamó Afro

– Esa es la contraseña, tarado – lo zapea Shaka

– Pues avisen, yo que voy a saber

Se sorprendieron de ver que, en vez de encontrar tirados de borrachos a todos, estaban pegados a las computadoras que había en el lugar. Pero lo que más les sorprendió era que Shion estaba en un rincón de la habitación tirado en el suelo abrazando las piernas contra su pecho, se mecía de atrás para adelante y se chupaba el dedo, tenía cara como de zombie y se acercaron extrañados a verlo. Luego susurraba algo que no lograban entender.

– ¿Qué te pasa vejete? ¿Ya se te fueron las cabras al monte o qué? – Milo lo empuja levemente con el pie

– No puedo pensar, no puedo vivir ¡no puedo respirar! – seguía meciéndose ahora haciendo señas de asfixia

– ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?

– Es que… es que… es que… ¡No tengo reviews! – casi llorando – ni uno solo, ni uno solito ¿Por qué? – gritando al cielo – ¡Ya no quiero vivir! – lo miran con una megagota en la cabeza

– No exageres, ya llegarán. Debes dar tiempo a los lectores, no te desesperes. ¿Hace cuanto que publicaste? – preguntó Shaka mientras lo consolaba

– Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo… una eternidad insoportable diría yo – haciendo drama barato – ya llevo como 5 minutos y nada de nada

Le mandan una mirada asesina y tratan de contenerse para no matarlo ahí mismo. Y es que con tan solo unos minutos ya esperaba tener muchos reviews. Lo ayudaron a incorporarse con delicadeza, (Traducción: Milo lo jaloneó como si de un títere se tratara y lo sentó bruscamente frente a una compu) Afro le proporcionó un pañuelo para que se limpiara tanto las lágrimas como los mocos que se le escurrían. Entró entonces a su cuenta de FanFiction y con angustia vio que contrabajo tenía 8 hits y andaba como loco apretando F5, F5, F5 cada 0.05 segundos para actualizar la página a ver si de milagrito ya había caído alguno… pero como no cambiaba nada y seguía en ceros, volvió a llorar amargamente ante el trauma de todos

– ¡Ya, hombre! Que vas a mojar el teclado con tus lágrimas y capaz que te explote en la cara – Afro lo jala del cuello de la camisa pero el otro ni en cuenta

– Esa sería la menor de mis desgracias, después de esto ¡Ya no quiero vivir!

– ¡Ya! ¡Cálmate! – Milo le da un par de cachetadas

– Tranquilo – Shaka como siempre tratando de poner calma siguiendo las enseñanzas de Buda – vamos a leer tu fic a ver qué tal está. Pero no te desesperes, anda… toma una paletita.

Le da el preciado dulce y vemos a Shion tomarlo como si fuera niño chiquito, ¿Qué hacía Shaka con una paletita? Eso nadie lo sabe… bueno, sólo Shaka. Shion la lamió despacito mientras sollozaba. Una vez que hubo cesado su amargo llanto, entraron al FanFiction y buscaron el dichosos fic ese. Le preguntaron cómo se llamaba… y ahí empezó todo.

**EL CHARQUITO**

_**Por Shion de Aries**_

"**Sucedió que un día en la enorme mansión de Athena, la grandiosa Diosa de la guerra, la sabiduría y la virginidad err… ejem, dejémoslo en Diosa de la guerra porque es bien peleonera, sabiduría… mmm no creo y lo otro ¡menos!.**

**La cuestión era que esta bella dama disfrutaba de un tranquilo sábado. Un merecido descanso de todas esas batallas y lo aprovechó de la mejor manera. Rentó un par de películas, ordenó una pizza extra jumbo y abrió una indefinida cantidad de refrescos y botanas. Todo iba bien pero de pronto sintió ganas de ir a hacer pipí. Claro, su pequeña vejiga no aguantaba tanto y tanto líquido que había consumido hasta ahora. Tan cómoda estaba que le entró mucha pero mucha flojera de levantarse. Pero ya no se aguantaba las ganas, por más que cruzaba las piernas y apretaba los dientes nomas no podía evitar lo inevitable.**

**Aventó sus nachos por ahí, se levantó de un salto de su asiento y corrió al WC con todas sus fuerzas. Lo malo es que el baño estaba en el otro extremo de la enorme mansión y por si fuera poco en el segundo piso, así que se apresuró aún más. No contaba con que Bigotes, el gato del vecino, estuviera durmiendo escondido bajo su sillón y desafortunadamente le pisó la colita provocando obvia reacción en el felino. Este se le abalanzó a la cara arañando y mordiendo todo lo que podía. Y ahí vemos a la deidad forcejeando con el huraño gato. Durante la feroz batalla logró aventarlo por ahí, claro después que le dejara la cara como reja de prisión, pero trompicó bruscamente chocando con uno que otro mueble y terminó besando el suelo. Casualmente su arañado rostro fue a dar en el plato de comida del perro que por alguna extraña razón estaba ahí en medio, maldijo en sus adentros pero no había tiempo para eso. Trató de incorporarse sin contar que el tacón de su zapato se rompería así que ahora andaba cojeando del pie izquierdo. **

**Se apresuró todo lo que pudo porque ya le andaba ganando así que, aún con un pedazo de croqueta colgándole del cachete, comenzó a subir las escaleras. Más grande se hizo su infortunio cuando vio que el mayordomo había encerado los escalones por lo que ahora estaban resbaladizos. Se aferró al pasamanos y cuidadosamente subió uno a uno con extrema cautela, pero eso no sería suficiente, no, no, no. Incontables veces resbaló rasgando su vestido en el acto. Ya al final mejor anduvo a gatas en las escaleras.**

**Ya estaba por llegar cuando sintió un tirón. Era el perro que ahora reclamaba su alimento ya que la Diosa olía a sabrosas croquetas. Mordió ferozmente un jirón de su vestido y la halaba para atrás. Soltó un grito desgarrador al ver a semejante animal tratando de comerse su tobillo. Pero enserio que ahora si ya no podía aguantarse más las ganas. Así que, con todo y perro a cuestas, se arrastró por el suelo como lombriz de agua puerca. Una luz de esperanza brilló pues logró ver el baño a unos cuantos metros, aunque todavía tenía que pasar por la cocina y el balcón. Sin embargo era demasiado tarde… no podía esperar más tiempo.**

**Segundos después entró Seiya alarmado. Al llegar a la mansión y notar todo desordenado, cosas tiradas, muebles patas arriba y un gran mugrero en las escaleras, se apresuró a llamar a su Diosa. Se extrañó aún más al ver a un perrito Chihuahua pasar corriendo con lo que parecía la manga de un vestido en la boca. Subió las escaleras y la encontró al fin. Ahí estaba toda desgreñada, llena de rasguños, con la cara sucia y la ropa rota. De inmediato fue a abrazarla. Preguntó que había pasado y la Diosa muerta de la pena no se atrevió a contestar.**

– **No me digas, de seguro algún enemigo invadió la mansión…**

– **Pues…**

– …**y al verte sola e indefensa hizo este terrible desastre…**

– **Errr…**

– …**y aún así tú fuiste tan valiente que te defendiste con uñas y dientes peleando contra quien sabe cuantos – siguió narrando su loca fantasía el pegaso mientras abrazaba con fuerza extrema a Saori que pensaba que eso de andarse tirando a los barrancos tenía consecuencias graves en el cerebro, sino miren a Seiya – tú trataste de luchar pero esos maleantes se agandallaron y rompieron tus ropas, ¡Oh! mi amada Diosa**

– **este… sí, claro… lo que tú digas**

– **¡Perdón! No debí dejarte sola ni una noche ¡Te he fallado! No sirvo para nada, soy basura, peor que porquería, ser despreciable, rata inmunda, animal rastrero, escoria de la vida, me odio y me desprecio… – se tira a los pues de Saori que retrocedió tantito porque los alucines del pegaso ya le estaban dando miedito – ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname!**

– **Esta bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar – dándole por su lado**

**Ya que terminó de darse golpes de pecho y todo el rollo. Saori huyó del lugar a darse un buen baño. El pegaso respiro tranquilo pues su diosa lo perdonó. Ordenó a tatsumi limpiar el desorden e iba muy tranquilo a la cocina a tomarse un vaso de agua y de repente se resbaló con algo y azotó como res…**

– **¿Eh? Y este charquito ¿De qué será? ¿Habrá goteras en el techo?**

**Fin."**

Terminaron de leer en tanto que el autor del fic andaba como loco con su iphone checando su correo a ver si le había llegado alguna alerta de review. ¿Será que el fic de Shion le llegue a gustar a alguien? ¿Ya se habrán dado cuenta los caballeros que como escritores se mueren de hambre? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Continuará…


	3. ¿QUIEN ESCRIBIO ESTO?

**EL FIC**

** _Por Mary Martín_**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**¿QUIEN ESCRIBIÓ ESTO?**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: con la finalidad de hacer más ágil la lectura y no dar lugar a confusiones: los fics escritos por los caballeros estarán en negrillas y entre comillas; los textos normales denotan los sucesos del fanfic.**_

Apenas terminaron de leer la última palabra, hubo unos minutos de silencio que sólo eran interrumpidos por los sollozos del pobre Shion, hasta que de pronto los lectores estallaron en risa de sólo imaginarse a su Diosa en tremenda situación. De hecho Afro casi hace su propio charquito de tanta y tanta carcajada.

– No inventes mi hermano ¡Esta buenísimo! – Milo le palmea la espalda dándole un poco de ánimos y así Shion dejo de llorar por un ratito para fortuna de todos porque ya merito inundaba el sitio

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó ilusionado con ojos de estrellitas llenos de esperanza

– ¡Claro! – secundó Afro – es lo más gracioso que he leído en mi vida

Incluso Shaka, tan serio y solemne como era, no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal idea que se le había ocurrido al Antiguo patriarca. Pero el problema seguía ahí. Nada de nada con los reviews. Hasta que Shaka hizo un descubrimiento al estar dentro de la cuenta de FanFiction

– ¡Con razón! ¿Cómo quieres que te lleguen los reviews si tienes desactivados los anónimos?

– ¿Y eso cómo se come o qué? – preguntó con cara de ¿Wath? Y los otros estaban igual – Shaka rodó los ojos al techo porque al parecer se los tenía que explicar con manzanitas y palitos ¡Otra vez!

– Pues un review anónimo es el que deja un lector que, o no tiene cuenta en fanfiction o simple y sencillamente no quiere que sepa quién es el que te está escribiendo. Obviamente ningún caballero en su sano juicio va a querer que Saori se entere que le gustó tu fic donde la tratas con la punta del pie, capaz que vaya y lo acribille con su Nike.

Shion tragó saliva mientras Milo y Afro felicitaban a Virgo por su descubrimiento, ahora mismo se encontraba activando dicha opción y de seguro le iban a empezar a llover los reviews a su amigo. Contrario a lo que pensaban, él seguía en las mismas o más bien peor que antes

– ¿Y ahora qué te pasa, chulis? – cuestionó Afro – no te desesperes que ya va a caer el primero, ya verás

– No es eso, es que… Shaka ¿Quieres decir que no sería nada inteligente que algún caballero use su nombre verdadero en este asunto de los fics, no?

– Pues si vas a humillar a tu diosa pues claro no es conveniente, no creo que haya alguien lo suficientemente imbécil como para ponerse en evidencia y… pusiste tu nombre en el fic ¿Verdad? – el otro afirmó con la cabeza temeroso

– ¡Si serás! – Afro le da un zape

– No te digo que eres una boba niña nice – Milo de plano ya quería agárralo a patadas

– ¡Pues cámbialo! ¿Qué rayos esperas?

De inmediato se lazó al computador y hasta temblando entró a su cuenta y cambió los datos rápidamente. Ahora su pen name era carnerito_bonito721. Obviamente ese nombrecito causó ciertas reacciones en sus compañeros.

– ¿carnerito_bonito? – preguntó Afro

– Sip. Aries pues carnero… y yo pues obvio soy hiper requeté bonito

– Claro, ahora sí que nadie nunca tendrá ni la menor idea de quién es el autor del fic – comentó sarcástico el escorpión

Pues en eso estaban cuando de repente ¡Zas! que llega un review para la bola de estupid… digo, para la historia que escribió el antes Patriarca. Este último se tira de rodillas al suelo con los brazos al cielo exclamando un fuerte ¡Si! Y no era para menos pues toda la angustia y desesperación que sintió hasta entonces, se había transformado mágicamente en una alegría infinita.

– Tengo un review ¡Oh si! Tengo un review ¡Oh yeah baby! – se sube a una mesa y empieza a menearse de una forma por demás indeseable para cualquier ser sobre la faz de la tierra que esté en su sano juicio

– ¡Ya! Deja de menearte que me voy a vomitar si sigues haciendo eso – reclamó hiper requeté recontra asqueado Milo mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca

Afro por su parte estaba feliz de la vida, de hecho puso una musiquita sexy en su teléfono para acompañar los contoneos del otro y hasta sacó un billetito que pretendía poner en los bolsillos traseros de Shion.

– ¡Muévelo, papi! – grita emocionado

– ¡Review! ¡Yeah! ¡Review! ¡Sí! ¡Gózalo nena! – se pone las manos en la nuca y empieza a sacudir la pelvis como si tuviera una trucha viva en los calzoncillos

– ¡Ya! ¡Deja de hacer babosadas y lee de una bendita vez lo que dice el review! – Shaka lo baja violentamente y lo sacude como muñeco de trapo, pues también ya quería volver el estómago de sólo mirarlo

Una vez que se hubieron acabado los gritos… y más que nada los meneos, hasta con miedo apretó el link para leer su tan ansiado y hermoso primer review. Los otros casi se meten con todo y todo a la pantalla para ver que decía. No exagero al decir que hasta le temblaban las piernas y sentía maripositas en el estómago y más aún al leerlo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, los caballeros de bronce tenían su propios problemillas tratando desesperadamente de escribir su fic.

– Y… ¿Qué más vas a escribir? – preguntó intrigado Shun

– ¡No me presiones! ¿No ves que estoy pensando? – Seiya se rasca la cabeza en señal de desesperación

– ¡¿Pensando? ¡Ay Dios! Ya estuvo que nunca sabremos qué más pasa – dijo Hyoga con demasiadas ganas de fastidiar al pegaso

– No me tientes, pato barato, o usaré mi poderosa y perfecta técnica contigo

– Me gustaría ver eso – se para rápidamente dispuesto a agarrase a golpes, patadas y de todo con el otro

Mientras nuestros coléricos amigos discutían, Shun mejor se dedicó a revisar lo que ya tenían escrito porque mejor seguía escribiendo él que permitir que Seiya y sus maravillosas ideotas aparecieran en un fic tan importante como el que hacían. Para su sorpresa en ese momento entró Shiryu.

– ¿Otra vez se están peleando? – preguntó fastidiado a Shun, quien respondió con un cansino movimiento de cabeza – y ¿Cómo por qué? Si se puede saber

– Permíteme tantito – se para tranquilamente, se pone entre sus amigos que se andaban agarrando a empujones, los toma del cuello y se los acerca mucho al rostro para posteriormente susurrarles con expresión mordaz y voz tipo Hades que da mucho miedito – una de dos, o se calman o los llevo a dar un paseo con todo incluido al infierno de donde nunca saldrán a menos que sea con las patas por delante – bueno así cualquiera coopera con el asunto ¿No?

¿Creen que Shun fue muy cruel? Pues tendrían que estar en su situación para entender el porqué de su ira repentina. Se sentaron pues, Seiya y Hyoga de nuevo en sus lugares en la alfombra pero todavía se andaban mandando miradas que matan.

– Disculpa Shiryu, no quise hacerte esperar y dejarte con la palabra en la boca pero tenía que calmar aquí a los compañeros, discúlpame por favor, te juro que no volverá a pasar – Todos se quedan impactados por el repentino cambio, ese sí era Shun

– Errr, no te preocupes. Y bien ¿A qué se debe todo este aquelarre?

– ¡Es que pasó algo increíble! – dijo Seiyita emocionado

– ¿Al fin descubriste cómo usar tu cerebro? – comentó burlón haciendo estallar la risa de todos… excepto de Seiya, claro está. ¿Shiryu haciendo bromas? Bueno, eso ocurre una vez cada mil años

– ¡No, baboso! – le muestra la lengua – encontré una parodia escrita por Mary Martín aunque… no está terminada – los otros afirman con la cabeza con pena infinita

– ¿Y dónde la encontraste?

– En un lugar mítico, secreto, misterioso e insospechable… donde nadie nunca en la vida se atrevería a entrar, un sitio desconocido para el hombre que jamás podrás adivinar

– ¿Estaba en su laptop, disco local C, mis documentos, carpeta "Mis Fics", sección "Fanfics que nunca terminé"? – preguntó como si nada ante el asombro de Seiya

– Si – respondió desilusionado después de unos segundos – ¿Cómo lo supiste? – cuestionó haciendo un puchero como niño chiquito

– Intuición

Acto seguido, sus miradas se posan en la laptop para ver el documento. Shiryu, al igual que sus compañeros en su momento, queda asombrado al mirarlo. Pero era verdad: no estaba terminado. Pensaron entonces que sería una lástima que el fic se quedara así y que nunca fuera publicado. Cuando Shun, Seiya y Hyoga lo descubrieron, pasaron un buen rato leyendo y como de milagro se les ocurrió una brillante idea… ¡Tenían que terminarlo!

– ¿Acaso están quedando dementes? – preguntó el dragón agarrando a pegaso del cuello y ya merititito se lo zafa – ¿Es que se creen escritores o qué diablos?

– Por supuesto, yo sería un gran ficker – comentó Hyoga dándose aires de grandeza

– No te creo, no es tan fácil como parece

– Insinúas que no soy capaz de escribir una historia

– De que la puedes escribir, la puedes escribir pero…

– ¿Qué rayos insinúas? Mega lagartija con bigotes – ondea su puño iracundo frente al rostro del dragón que no se inmuta en lo más mínimo

– Ya, porfas, dejen de estar peleando y mejor sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo ¿Si? – puso su carita de ternurita así que los otros no tuvieron más opción que calmarse

– Bueno, pero a la otra no respondo – dijo un berrinchudo Cisne – pero tienes razón. Hay que terminar el fic de Mary Martin. Ella así lo hubiera querido – dijo en tono solemne y bajando la cabeza

– ¡Oye! Que no está muerta – reclamó pegaso dándole un zape – sólo tiene cosas mejores que hacer que escribir tonterías sobre nosotros. Con eso de que tiene que cuidar al bebé Eiden…

– Ya tiene año y medio, que se cuide él solo. Ya debería saber usar el microondas para calentar su propia leche y comida mientras su mami escribe – Acto seguido, todos le caen a palos a Hyoga – ¡Oh! ¡Qué delicados! Yo nomás decía

– ¡Pues no andes diciendo! – reclamó Shun indignado – Cuidar a un peque requiere mucho amor pero también mucho tiempo, si no pregúntamelo a mí que tengo a mi bebé hermoso

– Pues mientras son peras o son manzanas, debemos concentrarnos en este fic que lamentablemente…

– ¡No está terminado! – completaron la frase gritando a coro – ya lo entendimos ¿Crees que somos idiotas o qué? – casi escupiéndole un ojo a Seiya

– Pues…

– Mejor no digas nada a menos que quieras morir – amenaza elevando su cosmo

Bueno pues esa era la situación. Así que su misión era terminar la parodia inconclusa. Se volvieron a concentrar en lo que estaban escribiendo. Pusieron al tanto a Shiryu de lo que ya tenían y le pareció muy gracioso al dragón. Pero y ahora cómo iban a continuar.

De regreso con milo y los otros. Ellos estaban… estaban… ya ni me acuerdo en qué estaban, ¡Ah sí! Shion se andaba meneando sobre la mesa por haber recibido un review que decía… eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo que no sé cuando rayos será.

**Continuará…**

MORALEJA DEL CAPÍTULO: Si les gusta algún fic, cualquiera que este sea… pero uno que valga la pena ¿eh?... no duden en dejar un review. Es alimento para el alma del escritor, se siente requeté bonito. Así que si se sienten bondadosos hoy y quieren dejarme uno se los agradeceré infinitamente y prometo no menearme sobre alguna mesa como lo hizo Shion… bueno, tal vez tantito.


	4. HAY DE FICS A FICS

**EL FIC **

**_Por Mary Martín_**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**HAY DE FICS A FICS**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: con la finalidad de hacer más ágil la lectura y no dar lugar a confusiones: los fics escritos por los caballeros estarán en negrillas, los textos normales denotan los sucesos del fanfic.**_

Una traviesa gota de sudor surcó su frente hasta caer sobre el teclado, el puntero del mouse seguía su camino hacia el link del tan preciado review. El click que se produjo retumbó en los oídos de Shion que cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la página procesaba la información requerida. Y al fin ¡Ahí estaba! Justo frente a sus ojos, como si de un sueño se tratara. Cuando al fin su emoción le permitió reunir el valor suficiente para comenzar a leerlo… ¡Sópatelas! Que se va la luz y que se muere su compu para el infortunio del caballero que se quedó con las ganas de saber qué decía

– ¡No! – se lleva las manos a la cabeza – ¿Por qué a mí? – jalándose las greñas y de paso arrancándose dos mechones por lo que ahora lucía dos huequitos calvos

– Qué dramático – dijo Shaka alejándose prudentemente de él

– Eso pasa cuando vez demasiadas novelas de Tevelisa – dijo Afro con pesar infinito

Mientras nuestro pobre amigo Shion se quedó ahí tirado otra vez, hecho bolita y chupándose el dedo. Los otros mejor decidieron ir a otro lado mientras esperaban que volviera la luz y también para evitar morir ahogados por el llanto del otro. Shaka se fue a su casa a dizque meditar pero sabrá Zeus que hará cuando se encierra solito en su cuarto. Afro se sentó por ahí esperando que llegara Milo con unas linternas, pero al que se encontró fue a Kanon que harto de todo ese asunto de los fics, decidió salir a despejar su cerebro. Luego llega el santo de escorpión y pones las linternas en medio de donde se encontraban sentados. Todos en el lugar estaban fastidiados y maldiciendo pues algunos estaban escribiendo y perdieron lo que tenían y unos mas estaban pendientes de si tenían algún comentario. En eso llega Camus refunfuñando algo inentendible

– ¿Y tú qué? ¿También andas echando pestes? – dijo Milo

– Es que estoy indignado a más no poder

– ¿Y eso? – interrogó Kanon

– Es que no puedo creer que por mi fic no se paren ni las moscas, ni un miserable hit tiene y en cambio las atrocidades que escribió Máscara de la Muerte ya llevan como 5 comentarios

– ¿Qué? – gritaron a coro – ¿Cómo es posible que el cangrejo del mal tenga tantos y los otros nomás no dan una? ¿Pues qué escribió la condenada jaiba esa?

– Espérense nomas tantito – saca un papel de su bolsillo, lo desdobla de mala gana y se dispone a leer – esta es una copia impresa de su fic que se llama ¡Fíjense nada más! Tripas afuera

– ¡¿Tripas afuera? – preguntaron atónitos

– Y se pone peor – ya se los iba a leer pero antes… – déjenme ponerme en ambiente y darle sabor al asunto – pone en su cel la musiquita de psicosis y toma una de las linternas y se la coloca bajo la barbilla apuntando a su rostro para darle un aire macabro. Entonces comenzó a leer…

**TRIPAS AFUERA**

_**Por Máscara de la Muerte**_

_**Género: Horror**_

"**Sucedió un día cualquiera, en un lugar cuya ubicación carece de importancia, a una hora que no vale la pena mencionar. Todo era calma y silencio. Silencio y calma a excepción de un sollozo quedo y perturbador que provenía de un lugar que desconozco.**

**Oscuridad… ¡Maldita oscuridad! Me impide distinguir más allá de mí. Busco desesperadamente con mis manos gélidas la razón de mí angustia. Intento palpar mi cuerpo para hallar el origen de ese dolor que me invade, más no puedo moverme, no sé qué ha pasado.**

**De repente me siento acorralado ¿En qué momento se hizo mi cama tan pequeña? ¿Y mi colchón tan poco abultado y cómodo? Mis fosas nasales son invadidas por un fétido olor que me consume en silencio. Un grito lastimero y escalofriante me saca de mis pensamientos volviéndome de golpe a la realidad. ¿De dónde proviene? ¿De debajo de mi cama tal vez? ¿O es que acaso hay alguien más?**

**Unos rasguños, nuevos gritos y lamentos, sabor a sangre en mis labios, desesperación… dime si en algún momento pretendes irte. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Una macabra voz grita no sé qué cosa una y otra vez. No la reconozco. No la entiendo. ¿Qué quiere de mí? Me estremezco. Me siento sofocado, acorralado, siento todo y nada a la vez. Me asfixia este hedor nauseabundo y esta penumbra que oculta al ser que me acompaña si es que alguna vez existió.**

**De nuevo silencio. Aquella voz ha hecho mutis en el momento más inoportuno. Me ha dejado solo y no ¡No quiero! Necesito que vuelva, aunque me aterre cada sílaba que pronuncia, aunque me erice la piel su lúgubre tono y me haga palidecer con sus frívolos gemidos ¡Regresa! Más no hay respuesta alguna.**

**Me duele la cabeza, todo me da vueltas, mis sentidos comienzan a fallarme uno a uno, poco a poco y sin excepción. Un líquido viscoso y repugnante cubre mi cuerpo. El sueño me domina, me obliga a cerrar los ojos pero me rehusó a complacer su siniestra voluntad. Lucho por estar despierto, de no hacerlo sé que no volveré a despertar ni a ver la luz que desde hace mucho es ajena para mí.**

**Grito, se que a nadie le importará pero aún así grito. Y aquella voz me hace eco, me contesta, me acompaña de vuelta. Me alegro de no estar solo, pero duró tan sólo un fugaz instante, lo noto, me doy cuenta… no es un eco, es mi voz.**

**De pronto lo entiendo, de pronto lo supe, el sollozo que me acompaña… es mi propio llanto, mis propios gritos de horror. Ese olor fétido que intoxica mis sentidos es mi cuerpo que se descompone lentamente con el tiempo. Carne putrefacta que envuelve mis huesos. Vísceras, sangre muerta… yo.**

**Ya todo está claro… aunque ya no importa, ya es demasiado tarde. La muerte me atormenta con su paso lento y cansino. Se toma su tiempo, lo disfruta. ¡Hazlo ahora! Suplico en silencio, ella me mira de frente y al fin se apiada. Me extiende su tétrica mano y yo la tomo casi con premura. Un poco más de dolor y ya, pienso para consolarme… pronto todo habrá acabado. Y así fue, ya no hay más. Se acabó. Mi última morada fue esta prisión de madera 3 metros bajo tierra. Encerrado en este ataúd de cedro, enterrado vivo… y con las tripas afuera.**

**Fin."**

Luego del relato de la cosa esa que acababan de oír, vemos a Milo y Afro que se encontraban abrazados temblando horrorizados y volteando de un lado a otro a ver si no se les aparecía algo de repente y con eso de que no volvía la luz pues peor tantito.

– ¡Abrázame, Milito! ¡Abrázame muy fuerte! Aunque se malluguen mis huesitos – casi llorando

– Tú también ¡No me sueltes! ¡Apriétale más! No dejes que me lleva la huesuda

– ¡Pero qué miedosos! no puedo creerlo. Si no es para tanto, eso ni da miedo – dijo Kanon con tranquilidad aparente – además de que las posibilidades de que se les aparezca la huesuda son completamente nulas

– ¡Hey! – escuchó a sus espaldas por lo que acto seguido soltó un grito como de niñita asustada y fue corriendo a abrazar a los otros

– ¡Mami! – sofocando a sus compañeros con su abrazo

– ¿Qué decías? Creo que no te escuché bien – cuestionó Milo tratando de soltarse tantito pues ni respirar podía

Camus se atacaba de la risa al verlos así y los otros fulminándolo con la mirada ¡Ah! Pero eso sí, sin soltarse ni un milímetro, con decir que Kanon ya estaba de cachetito con Afro. Y la causante de que ahora se encontraran abrazaditos los dorados era nada menos que June que se les había aparecido de repente y que ahora lucía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro

– Vaya, nunca pensé que hubiera tanto amor entre ustedes

En eso volvió la luz y todos los presentes notaron que estaban bien acarameladitos y por sus cabezotas pasaron cosas abominables y espantosas. Acto seguido, se miran unos a otros para después soltarse mientras Milo se sacudía la ropa por aquello de las pulgas que le pudieron haber pegado los otros, Afro se acomoda el peinado y Kanon se limpiaba la mejilla con una lija y desinfectante que no me pregunten de dónde agarró.

– Pero no se preocupen por mí, continúen con su hermoso abrazo

– No es gracioso – dijo indignado Kanon

– Bueno ya, lo siento… sólo quería saber si no han visto por aquí a Shun o a Yeiden. Vamos a ir a la feria esta noche, ya es tarde y ni siquiera nos hemos bañado ni arreglado

– ¿Te refieres a bañarse cada quien por su lado? ó a "bañarse" juntitos y apretujados – con mirada lujuriosa el buen Milo – porque si el conejito no te acompaña yo con mucho gusto me apunto – Acto seguido June, que se había sonrojado de repente, le estampa tremenda cachetada que lo deja viendo pajaritos en el aire.

– Tenías que decirlo ¿Verdad? – preguntó resignado Kanon mientras levantaba a su compañero que ahora tenía un diente menos

– ¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz! – dijo más que furiosa

– Eres muy violenta ¿Sabías? – hablándole a la pared pues todavía estaba medio noqueado

– Bueno, era eso y también porque quiero que lea mi fic antes de publicarlo – dijo apenada

– ¿Tu también escribiste un fic? – cuestionó Camus

Iba a responder algo pero de pronto se quedo callada para luego sonreír ampliamente al ver que se acercaba un alegre Shun con Yeiden en sus hombros. El niño de inmediato saltó a los brazos de su mami y Shun les hizo compañía abrazándolos a ambos.

– Hola, princesita – le da un tierno beso en los labios – perdona el retraso. Es que estaba con Seiya y los chicos y se me fue el tiempo – dijo realmente preocupado por hacerla esperar

– No importa ¿Nos vamos ya? – lo toma de la mano y comienzan a caminar juntos mientras que Yeiden se había bajado y corría alegre delante de ellos mientras jugaba con el Señor Yigs, su osito de felpa.

– ¡Ay, que lindos! – dijo Afro con carita melosa

– Bueno, ya que volvió la luz volvamos al FanFiction – sugirió Camus prendiendo una compu

– ¿Y qué nombre le pusiste al fic? – preguntó Kanon con curiosidad

– ¿Cual?

– Pues al que escribiste

– ¿Cual? – repitió con tranquilidad el santo de acuario

– El que publicaste en la mañana

– ¿Cual?

– El que nos dijiste que no tenía ni un hit siquiera ¡Tarado! – dijo ya empezando a alterarse el irascible gemelis

– ¡¿Cual? – subiendo la voz y con cara de hastío

– Mira hielera andante, no me busques porque me encuentras ¡Ya! Dime de una maldita vez cómo se llama tu fic – tomándolo de sus ropas con violencia

– ¡Pero si ya te lo dije! zonza esta

– ¿Qué? – cuestionó requeté confundido en extremo

– ¿Cual? Es el nombre de mi historia

– ¡Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando! – sacudiéndolo feo mientras lo miraba con ojos rojos y una enorme vena saltada en su frente – ¡¿Cómo se llama tu fic?

– ¡¿Cual?

– ¡El que publicaste!

– ¡¿Cual?

– ¡El que subiste a !

– ¡¿Cual? – gritando con todas sus fuerzas al gemelo

– ¡Con mil demonios! Te doy tres segundos para que me digas ¿Cómo se llama el fic que escribiste? – ahora sí que estaba a punto de sufrir una embolia o algo peor

– ¡Kanon! – fue su turno para zarandearlo pues ya se había cansado de que le estuviera gritoteando de a gratis – ¿Cual? Es el nombre de mi historia

– ¿Y por qué rayos me lo preguntas a mí? ¡Tú lo escribiste! ¡Yo qué demonios voy a saber! – a estas alturas el pobre Kanon ya estaba rojo de coraje y a punto de estallar en cólera por estar aguantándose las ganas de partirle su mandarina en gajos al cubito de hielo ese

– ¡Ya me cansé de decirte! ¿Cuál? Es el nombre de mi fic

– ¿Cuál? – rascándose la cabeza mega confundido

– Exacto

– ¿Exacto qué?

– Así se llama

– ¿Cómo?

– No ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuál?

Bueno, si antes quería destruir sádica y cruelmente al tipejo este. Ahora sentía que eso no sería suficiente como para saciar su sed de sangre ¡Sangre! Obtenida con violencia excesiva y mortal. Se dio un par de cachetaditas para luego respirar profundo y trató de calmarse. Así que empezó de nuevo…

– A ver Camus, para bien tus orejas y escucha con atención – el otro sólo lo miró con fastidio pero afirmó con la cabeza – Tu escribiste una historia

– Sí

– La publicaste en FanFiction esta mañana

–Así fue

– Esa historia tiene un nombre

– Por supuesto

– Obvio, sabes ese nombre – preguntó suavemente y con temor mientras un extraño tic aparecía en su ojo derecho

– Desde luego

– Entonces porfitas dime ¿Cómo se llama tu fic?

– ¿Cuál?

– ¡Argggggh! – grita desgarrándose la camisa para deleite de sus fans que de seguro están babeando sus teclados en este instante – Ahora sí ¡Ya sacaste boleto! ¡Reza todo lo que sepas, mentecato!

Ya estaba dispuesto a masacrar al otro pero de repente le caen como 5 caballeros encima y logran contener, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, la ira de Kanon, al cual le valió lo anterior y seguía forcejeando, estirando su mano para por lo menos sacarle un ojo a Camus que sólo lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

– ¡Suéltenme! ¡Yo sí lo mato!

– ¡Basta! – hace su aparición Aioria de Leo junto con su amigo Aldebarán

Al instante lo soltaron y se fueron disipando los caballeros a sus respectivas compus. Kanon, de mala gana, termina de arrancar una manga de su camisa que fue lo único que vestía su dorso. Camus por su parte sacó un pañuelo y se limpio la mejilla por que el otro hasta lo escupió de tan fuerte que gritaba.

– ¿Qué no capta tu cerebro? Boboncia… Su fic se llama ¿Cuál?

– ¿Y no pudiste haberlo dicho de ese modo? – le seguía buscando pleito

– ¡Pero si te lo dije de todas las formas habidas y por haber! Que seas menso y no me entiendas no es mi culpa

– Bueno ya, no empiecen con eso otra vez – alzó su imperante voz el santo de Tauro

Apenas entró el sistema de la compu, entraron a la página y checaron su status. Pusieron al tanto a Aiorira y a Aldebarán de los recientes sucesos y notaron que Camus estaba preocupado, muy preocupado en realidad, porque ni un alma se paraba por su fic y que por lo tanto no tenía ni un solo comentario.

– No deberías preocuparte tanto por eso – comenzó a explicar Aioria – Que un fic tenga muchos reviews no necesariamente significa que sea bueno. Por el contrario hay fics muy buenos que tienen pocos reviews y no por eso dejan de ser geniales. A lo que voy es que la satisfacción más grande para un escritor debería ser el simple hecho de compartir su historia con los demás, si tienes muchos comentarios o no pues eso es secundario. Así que deberías aprender de mí y no darles mucha importancia… yo ya publique así que si llegan reviews o no eso ya es extra, así soy feliz y no me importa que…

– ¡Mira! Lo interrumpe Aldebarán – ¡Te llegó un review!

– ¿En serio? – preguntó haciéndolo a un lado violentamente que hasta la otra esquina fue a parar el pobre Aldebarán del empujón que le dieron. Aioria pegó bien su rostro en la pantalla para ver si sus ojitos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada – ¡Ja! En tu cara, Camus – se empieza a reír como loco – ¡Ajajajaja! tengo un review y tú no… (cantando) lero lero candelero chúpate el dedo – dice en tono burlón y sacándole la lengua. Los otros lo miran con expresión mordaz y una mega jumbo gota en la cabezota.

– Y después que nos suelta todo ese rollo de los reviews ¿nos sale con esto? – pregunta colérico el amigo Camus

– No le hagas caso a la gata esa y mejor vamos a ver qué decía el review de Shion que desde el capítulo pasado queremos leerlo

Pues fueron corriendo con él que ya estaba más puesto que un calcetín para ya de una buena vez por todas leer el comentario. Ya se había gastado 5 paquetes de pañuelos desechables pero ahora si había llegado el momento de la verdad. Estaba más que nervioso y a la vez súper contento

– ¡Muchacho! ¡Ahí está mi review! – dando saltitos y comiéndose las uñas por los nervios

– Pues léelo ya ¿Qué esperas? – así que sin más ni más iba a comenzar a leerlo pero…

– ¡Se cayó el internet! – se escuchó que decían a lo lejos

– ¡No! ¿Por qué? – Quitándose otro buen tanto de pelo por lo que ahora parecía coladera su cabeza y de nuevo el mar de llanto – ¡Torito!

– Y ahí va otra vez – dijo Milo con fastidio dándose una palmada en la frente

**Continuará…**

¿Algún día sabremos qué le dijeron a Shion en el review? ¿Dejará de hacer dramas cada 5 minutos? ¿Alguna de sus fans querrá venir a consolarlo? ¿Qué clase de fic habrá escrito June? ¿Qué pasó con Seiya y los otros y el fic inconcluso? Esto y más en el siguiente cap.

NOTA: Se que en este fic los principales supuestamente son Shun y Kanon, hasta ahora no han salido mucho, pero eso cambiará en los siguientes capítulos.

**MORALEJA DEL CAPÍTULO: **Si tienes un review léelo antes que se vaya la luz, o se caiga el internet, o que se queme tu compu, que haya una invasión alienígena o que alguna deidad demente quiera venir a masacrarnos. Naa… la verdadera moraleja es: Si tu fic no tiene muchos comentarios ¡No te pongas triste! Y más que nada no te pongas a llorar como Shion porque corres peligro de inundar tu casa y tus papás te van a castigar por lo que te queda de vida. Sigue escribiendo y da lo mejor de ti y ya verás que pronto recibirás algún comentario positivo, así que ¡Ánimo!


	5. REVIEW

**EL FIC**

**_Por Mary Martín_**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**REVIEW**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: con la finalidad de hacer más ágil la lectura y no dar lugar a confusiones: los fics escritos por los caballeros estarán en negrillas, los textos normales denotan los sucesos del fanfic y lo que está cursivas son los reviews.**_

En toda la noche no volvió el internet. Así que los caballeros se fueron a sus respectivos hogares maldiciendo a los 4 vientos. A la mañana siguiente, apenas abrieron el Ciber-Templo del Patriarca, nuestros amigos entraron como estampida aplastando al pobre cadenero que ahora más bien parecía una calcomanía pegada al suelo. Prendieron las compus en un dos por tres y se metieron al FanFiction para ver qué onda con los fics.

Pero Afro, Milo y Camus, se quedaron más que sorprendidos de ver a alguien en ese sitio, aunque apenas y lo reconocieron…

– ¿Shion? – Preguntaron a coro

– Mi nombre no es Shion – dijo hablando con acento raro (como mexicano para ser más precisos) – yo soy Pancracio Domínguez, pa servirle a Dios y a usted, señor

Incontables signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre las cabezas de nuestros amigos. Y es que no sólo hablaba extraño sino que además estaba vestido con un zarape, unos huaraches, se puso un bigotote, se hizo una coleta en el poco pelo que le quedaba y lo ocultaba bajo un enorme sombrerote.

– ¿Pancracio? – preguntó Camus contrariado

– Disculpe su merced, pero llevo harta prisa, afuera ya me espera mi burro cargando mis tiliches

– ¿Qué dijo? – le pregunta bajito Afro a Milo

– No tengo ni la menor idea de qué rayos está diciendo, pero ahorita lo arreglo – Se le acerca a grandes zancadas y le da un par de cachetadas guajoloteras que hasta el bigotote le fue a tirar –¡Va de retro, Satanás! ¡Abandona este cuerpo!

– ¡Ora! No sea aprovechado

– ¡Ya! ¡Reacciona! – fue el turno de Camus para zamarrearlo de acá para allá – ¿Quieres decirnos qué es lo que te pasa?

Volviendo a la normalidad pero hablando con voz misteriosa. Les dijo que se quedó ahí toda la noche esperando que vuelva el internet y cuando esto ocurrió, que fue como a las 6 de la mañana, lo que leyó le cambió la vida por completo y les explicó que ahora tenía que ocultar su verdadera identidad al mundo pues su vida corría peligro… les mostró el bendito review que tantas ganas tenía de leer que decía como sigue:

_DiosaFuriosa666 escribió:_

_Hola Carnerito_Bonito721, quiero que sepas que tu fic es el primero que he leído y me pareció de lo más… ¡Horrible! Estoy súper mega indignadísima de que hayas escrito semejante cosa. Sé quién eres, dónde vives y ten por seguro que esto no se va a quedar así. Me encargaré de que no quede impune esta afrenta tan desleal. Recibas lo que mereces y te darán donde más te duele, así que despídete de la posibilidad de tener hijos ¿Capichi?_

_Bueno eso es todo. Besitos. Cuídate… lo digo en serio._

– No pues con razón quieres huir… ¿Shion?

– Se fue en su burrito hace poco, pero creo que si lo alcanzas por que el animalito va a medio metro por hora – le respondió Milo a Afro con una gotita en la cabeza

Dejemos a Pancracio un rato y veamos que hacen nuestros otros amigos. En la casa de Sagitario, la cual los chicos de bronce habían acondicionado como sala de estar para sus reuniones, estaban Seiya, Hyoga y Kanon, riñendo como siempre, en esta ocasión por el fic inconcluso. Kanon seguía sin tener idea de qué escribir y se le ocurrió que podía tomar el fic de Mary Martin y terminarlo lo cual causo pavor en sus compañeros.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Se los suplico! Déjenme acabar el fic ¡Estoy desesperado! – zarandeando al pobre Pegaso – ¡Tengan piedad! – se tira a sus pies y se aferra a su pierna con fervor – Escuché que Saga ya terminó su fic y de seguro me va a estar molestando porque yo ni he empezado ¡Ayúdenme! No quiero que él me gane como siempre, quiero ser por una vez en la vida el mejor de entre los dos… – con unas lagrimitas a punto de escaparse

Hyoga y Seiya se voltean a ver sin saber qué hacer. Les dio pena el santo de Géminis pero la verdad dudaban mucho que él continuara el fic sin partirle su alma. Lo más probable es que escribiera burrada y media. Sin embargo el otro seguía con su drama…

– Quiero saber qué se siente ser el ganador aunque sea una sola vez y ya, pues desde chiquitos él me superaba en todo y yo tenía que aguantarme sus burlas. En todo lo que hacíamos siempre me tocaba perder… y lo peor fue cuando apostamos algo muy valiosos para mí y él como siempre me venció… ahí fue cuando me quito a mi peluchito más querido… ¡Mi conejo Pepito! – ya de plano llorando

Nuestros amigos mejor retrocedieron tantito con claras intenciones de salir huyendo de ahí porque ya hasta miedito les daba las escenitas que se cargaba el otro. Eso de ser encerrado en Cabo Sunión por tu demente hermano gemelo definitivamente era nocivo para la salud mental. Pero como les dio lástima el pobre llegaron a considerar la posibilidad de cederle el fic

– ¡Era mi único amigo en el mundo!... por favor ¡Sólo esta vez le quiero ganar! ¡Tienen que dejarme terminar el fic! – se vuelve a tirar a sus pies

– ¿Si digo que sí vas a dejar de moquear mis tenis nuevos? – preguntó Hyoga asqueado tratando de despegarlo de su pierna

Puso unos ojitos llorosos mientras ilusionado movía la cabeza afirmativamente y seguía sollozando. No tuvieron más remedio que decirle que podía terminar el fic él sólo… aunque mejor no lo hubieran hecho…

– ¡Sí! ¡Muchas pero muchas gracias! No los decepcionaré… voy a empezar ahora mismo

Una vez que se hubo limpiado los mocos y secado sus chorrocientas lagrimas, se acomodó en la silla, se tronó los dedos, giro su cuello de un lado a otro hasta que tronaron sus huesitos, carraspeó un poco y hasta se acomodó el pelo. Al fin se dejó de tonterías y fue al grano. Tras leer la trama de la historia que estaba escrita y los primeros párrafos, como que se le prendió el foco y tras sonreír maliciosamente empezó a escribir…

– Que Zeus se apiade de nosotros – dijo Seiya temblando

De regreso al Ciber-Templo del Patriarca. Shun y June entraron caminando abrazados y muy contentos. Ahora pasaban un rato solos pues el pequeño Yeiden estaría en el campamento infantil hasta la tarde.

– ¿Lo dices enserio o sólo para complacerme?

– Claro que es en serio, te quedo preciso el fic, me encantó

– ¿De veras? ¿No me estás engañando?

– Para nada, vas a ver que les va a gustar tanto como a mí, estoy ansioso porque lo publiques – le da un beso corto en los labios antes de empezar a escuchar unos gritos.

Milo llega con cara de fastidio arrastrando por un pie a Shion Pancracio Domínguez que se aferraba hasta con las uñas al suelo pues lo único que quería en ese momento era huir del país. De hecho dejo las marcas de su uñitas en el piso pero todo fue inútil

– ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué no vez que mi vida corre peligro aquí?

– ¿Cuál es el problema, amigos? – preguntó Shun al ver semejante escena

– Shun, tú si me vas a ayudar ¿Verdad? – lo toma del cuello de la camisa

– No le hagas caso a este loco… – se lo quita de encima – y tú ya cálmate que no es para tanto ¿Acaso no sabes que Saori se fue de vacaciones a Miami y no va a regresar en mucho tiempo? – trató de tranquilizarlo Afro

– Así es, además Saori ni sabe que se hizo el concurso de los fics y en todo caso dudo mucho que tenga tiempo de meterse al internet a leer fics, de seguro se la pasa remojada en la playa todo el día – comentó Camus

– Pero no leyeron el apodo "DiosaFuriosa666" debe tratarse de ella

– Eso no significa nada – trató de ayudar Shun – cualquiera pudo haber puesto ese nombre sólo para molestarte

– Si fuera Saori ¿crees que te va a dejar un review amenazador en vez de venir directo a masacrarte brutalmente? – continuó June

– ¿Brutalmente? – Repitió temeroso

– Tú tranquilo… y por favor quítate ese tonto disfraz de una buena vez que pareces idiota de veras – Milo ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más viéndolo así

– Pero… pero…

– Nada de peros y mejor alégrate, porque mientras intentabas huir ¡Te llegaron más reviews!

– ¿En serio? – rebozando de felicidad

– Pues vamos a leerlos – dijo June abriendo el link para verlos

_ChikaCool escribió:_

_O sea, Carnerito_Bonito el fic te quedo Mega divertido ¿Ya sabes? O sea, no gracioso, lo que le sigue. Pero a ver si a la próxima escribes algo más largo ¿Ves? me lo leí en cinco minutos y quiero más ¿Si me explico? Así que porfis tómalo en cuenta, de todos modos me dio mucha risa. Bueno hasta la próxima. Besitos volados. Chaito._

_PapiChulo escribió:_

_Oye guey, que graciososa está esta vaina guey, la neta igual a mí también me cae del nabo la Saori, guey. Ya era hora de que alguien la pusiera en su lugar guey. Chido mi hermano, nos seguimos leyendo guey._

Después de leer sus errr… extraños reviews, Shion estaba que no se la creía así que empezó a correr como loco por todos lados gritando y celebrando como si hubiera metido el gol de la victoria en la final de la copa del mundo, iba haciendo piruetas en el aire y dando saltitos de ballet como en "El lago de los cisnes" que ya quisiera Baryshnikov imitar.

– Bueno ya, tranquilo – lo pescó Milo en una de esas que pasó junto a ellos que si no se quedaba todo el día haciendo eso.

Pero Shion seguía súper contento pues su tristeza se había ido por completo. Sin embargo notó que la estaba regando porque a su lado estaba Camus que seguía todo triste porque él no tenía nada de nada.

– No te preocupes, amigo ya verás que a ti también te llegan comentarios muy pronto – le dijo palmeándole la espalda

– Vamos a leer tu fic a ver qué tal ¿Te parece? – sugirió Afro

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercaron al monitor para leerlo… pero antes de hacer click en el fic de Camus, June notó algo que le llamó mucho la atención y es que vio un fic recién publicado que se llamaba "Navidad en Septiembre" pero lo más interesante del asunto era que lo había escrito Fénix Encadenado. Estaba a punto de hacerle el comentario a Shun pero cuando volteó a verlo se dio cuenta que él ya lo había notado y tenía una franca expresión de sorpresa en el rostro…

– No puede ser… – alcanzó a susurrar – ¿Será posible que…?

– Ven, vamos a leerlo

Lo toma de la mano y le indica que se siente frente al monitor mientras los otros igual se acercaron curiosos y con demasiadas ansias de leerlo. Ella le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Camus pero él con una leve sonrisa le indicó que no importaba, su fic podía esperar por esta ocasión.

**Navidad en Septiembre**

_**Por Fénix Encadenado**_

"– **¿Por qué lloras, mami?**

– **No lloro, mi niño… es que me entró una basurita en el ojo, no me pasa nada. Ya ve a dormir ¿Sí? – dijo la joven mujer secándose disimuladamente unas lagrimas**

– **¿Tú no vienes?**

– **En un momento te alcanzo, mi amor. Lávate los dientes y arrópate bien que hace frió**

– **Sí mamá**

**El pequeño niño sale de la habitación. La muchachita se levanta de la silla donde había estado trabajando, planchando ropa ajena. Decide irse a dormir pues al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Pero antes, como cada noche, se sienta un rato a contemplar a su niño y le pide a Dios que se lo cuide siempre y lo proteja de todo mal. La pobre chica vivía angustiada por tener que dejar a su pequeñito solo casi todo el día. Lo dejaba con una vecina de confianza que vivía a dos casas, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él, era tan sólo un bebé de tres añitos, aunque era muy inteligente y despierto para su edad. Sonrió al verlo revolverse entre las sabanas, le dio un beso en la frente y se recostó en un rincón tapándose a penas con unos trapos rotos. El cansancio hizo que el sueño la alcanzara rápidamente.**

**Apenas eran las 4:30 de la mañana y ya estaba levantada lavando montones de ropa, ella hacía de todo para que nunca le faltara nada a su hijo. A pesar de todo su sufrimiento, siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecer a los que la rodeaban. Se hacía la fuerte ante su niño porque no quería que la viera sufrir. Lloraba en silencio por las noches, pero no por ella, sino porque sabía que no tenía nada que ofrecerle a su hijito querido.**

– **¿A qué hora llegas hoy, mamá? – preguntó el inquieto niño viendo a su mamá moverse por la cocina, se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa columpiando sus pies en el aire.**

– **No lo sé, pero si ves que me tardo mucho, le pides a Sherina que te de algo de cenar y te vas a la cama**

– **¿No puedo ir contigo?**

– **No, mi amor, ya sabes que tienes que cuidar la casa así que te quedas aquí quietecito y no hagas travesuras**

– **Pero yo quiero ir contigo para ayudarte – se quejó el chiquillo – tú solita haces de todo para ganar dinero y yo sólo me quedó aquí esperándote y me aburro mucho, déjame ayudarte mami… – la chica sonrió**

– **¿Y por qué tanto interés en ayudar si cuando te pido que saques la basura a duras penas y obedeces?**

– **Ah, pero eso es diferente porque no me pagan por hacer eso, así no es buen negocio ¿No crees? … – ella rió unos instantes **

– **¿Y por qué tan interesado en ganar dinero?**

– **Bueno… – dijo un poco apenado – es que hoy ya estamos a día 13, y pues mañana será 14 y después… – la chica entendió lo que pasaba por la cabecita del pequeño y sonrió tristemente**

– **Lo siento mucho mi cielo, pero no creo poder regalarte gran cosa en tu cumpleaños – le dijo mientras se arrodillaba junto a él, el niño se entristeció un poco, no era que no estuviera acostumbrado a sufrir carencias, es sólo que siempre tenía la esperanza de que ese próximo cumpleaños fuera diferente.**

– **No te preocupes mamá, no quiero nada en especial, total que ya tengo todo lo que puedo desear… – respondió tratando de restarle importancia al asunto – siempre tengo un buen plato de frijoles, mi carrito de bomberos que me diste el año pasado…y sobre todo te tengo a ti**

– **Mi amor – dijo abrazándolo – perdóname, pero te prometo que en navidad va a ser diferente y tendrás un hermoso regalo ¿De acuerdo?**

– **Ya te dije que no es necesario… aunque pensándolo bien ¿Sabes que sí me gustaría?**

– **¿Qué, mi cielo?**

– **Que papá viniera a verme – se entristeció terriblemente más trató de disimular lo más que pudo – …hace mucho que no lo veo ¿A dónde dices que se fue?**

– **Él… él se fue a trabajar muy lejos – titubeó unos instantes**

– **Por favor mamá, pídele que vuelva, lo extraño mucho ¿verdad que si va a regresar?**

– **Eh… si, no te preocupes por eso y mejor ve con Sherina y ayúdale a tender**

– **Sí – ya se estaba yendo corriendo pero su mamá lo llamó de nuevo**

– **Ikki**

– **Sí**

– **Te quiero – el pequeño regresó sobre sus pasos y corrió a abrazarla**

– **Yo también te quiero, mami**

**No tuvo que pensarlo siquiera. Por su hijo era capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario así que corrió el riesgo a sabiendas que esto sólo le causaría problemas.**

– **¿Es que acaso no entiendes que no debes venir a verme? ¿Cuántas veces más te lo tengo que repetir? **

– **Por favor, es muy importante, tu hijo quiere verte**

– **Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, estoy ocupado**

– **Te lo pido, es su cumpleaños, ya van varias veces que me pregunta por ti**

– **Fui a verlo la Navidad pasada ¿No te parece suficiente? – ella se sonrojó pues esa ocasión fue la última que estuvieron juntos y pensó que después de lo sucedido él sentía un poco de amor por ella… pero sólo fue el deseo lo que lo guió a estar con ella y después desapareció de nuevo**

– **Sólo por esta vez… – el hombre se dirigía a paso firme hacia su amplia residencia, ella lo seguía tratando de alcanzarlo – él te quiere mucho, te suplico que lo vayas a ver, solo será un rato – entonces pareció resignarse**

– **Lo voy a pensar pero no te prometo nada.**

**Día 15 de agosto, ya eran casi las nueve de la noche e Ikki estaba sentadito junto a la puerta mirando constantemente hacia todos lados. Estaba muy contento, la vecina de junto le había regalado una torta de jamón por ser su cumpleaños, Sherina se había lucido dándole una camisita nueva y su mamá… bueno, ella en sí era su mejor regalo… ah, pero faltaba lo mejor… su papá vendría a verlo, pero como que ya se estaba tardando.**

– **Mi cielo, ¿Qué haces ahí afuera? Vas a pescar un resfriado**

– **No te preocupes, mamá, estoy bien, es solo que quiero estar atento para cuando llegue mi papá… – ella no sabía qué hacer, la respuesta que le había dado no fue un no pero tampoco un sí, lo único que sabía era que el tiempo pasaba el niño ya se estaba desesperando.**

– **Mi amor, tal vez tu papá no pudo venir, tú sabes que en su trabajo no siempre le dan permiso de salir y…**

– **No digas eso, tal vez lo agarró el tráfico o algo, pero sé que vendrá**

– **Por favor hijo, mejor ve a dormir**

– **No mamá, que tal que llega y me encuentra dormido, mejor lo espero**

– **Hijo… – miro al niño a los ojos y vio en ellos tal decisión que no pudo más que tratar de apoyarlo… – por lo menos métete y lo esperas en la sala ¿Sí?**

– **Si, mami – el niño entró corriendo muy contento, ella en su interior rogaba a Dios porque él apareciera en cualquier momento… sólo que eso no pasó.**

**El reloj marcaba las 11:35 p.m., el pequeño miraba esperanzado por la ventana. Ella se había dormido unos instantes pero al ver la luz prendida se levantó. Se le partió el corazón al ver al pequeñito todavía despierto. Trató de no llorar pero era muy difícil. Por increíble que pareciera, él amaba a su papá a pesar de que lo había visto un par de veces en su vida y que pudiera recordar**

– **Hijito… – el niño no volteó a verla – ¿Qué te parece si te preparo un poco de leche tibia y unas galletas? ¿Sí?**

– **No va a venir ¿Verdad, mamá? – preguntó con su pequeño corazoncito destrozado. Su mamá se arrodilló para abrazarlo, Ikki no lloró pero se aferró a su mamá con todas sus fuerzas."**

En ese momento hicieron una pausa porque a Shun ya se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos… y no era el único. De hecho Afro pegó un grito de repente mientras dejaba correr sus lágrimas y se sonaba los mocos y de paso les pegó tremendo susto de muerte a todos que casi le caen a palos por asustarlos.

**Continuará…**

**NOTA:** Se qué el cumpleaños de Shun es el 9 pero quise publicar de una vez y me quedó tan largo el fic que decidí publicarlo en dos partes. Espero que les haya gustado.

**MORALEJA DEL CAPÍTULO:** Si recibes un review con amenazas de muerte (créanme que si pasa), relájate que las palabras no matan ni rompen huesos, trata de no tomarlo muy en serio que daño no te hará. Y tampoco trates de cambiar tu identidad e irte a otro país y si lo haces, porfas no te pongas Pancracio Domínguez de nombre ni mucho menos un bigotote. Hasta la próxima.


	6. A QUIEN SE LE OCURRIO

**EL FIC**

** _Por Mary Martín_**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**A QUIEN SE LE OCURRIÓ**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: con la finalidad de hacer más ágil la lectura y no dar lugar a confusiones: los fics escritos por los caballeros estarán en negrillas, los textos normales denotan los sucesos del fanfic.**_

Sobra decir que todos los presentes se habían puesto depres al extremo, con decir que hasta un cerrito de pañuelos desechables ya habían formado. Shion ya hasta se estaba deshidratando de tanto estar llore que llore. Pero Shun se secó disimuladamente una lagrimita que se le escapó y June continuó leyendo mientras le apretaba la mano.

"**Estaba molesta, no podía creer que ese hombre al que una vez amó fuera tan cruel. Ya llevaba varias horas esperando verlo salir para interceptarlo. Después de un rato más lo vio a lo lejos. Ella se le plantó de frente.**

– **¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle esto?**

– **Maldición, ¿Qué no entiendes que no puedes venir aquí?**

– **¿Por qué eres así? Sólo te pedí que fueras un momento**

– **Tuve que atender un asunto importante**

– **¡¿Más importante que tu hijo?!**

– **No grites, te van a oír**

– **Él te necesita, se la pasa preguntando por ti… ayer me preguntó que si ya no lo querías**

– **¡Ya déjeme en paz! – se detiene y la mira con ira pero luego notó el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la jovencita y se calmó un poco – mejor vete, después hablamos**

– **Por favor no nos trates así, tu hijo te quiere mucho…y yo también… – dijo suavemente mientras comenzaba a alejarse. Eso pareció conmoverlo.**

**A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios días de su cumpleaños, el niño seguía muy triste. No entendía cómo era posible que su papá no lo quisiera y sin querer se preguntaba qué es lo que había hecho de malo para que no quisiera venir a verlo. Deseaba poder hablarle para pedirle perdón y que ya no esté molesto con él y prometerle que se portaría bien para que lo quiera aunque sea tantito. Esa noche su cena fue un pedazo de pan duro, pero no lo comió, no tenía ganas. Se levantó de su banquito.**

– **Hasta mañana mami, ya me voy a dormir**

– **¿Dormir? ¿A esta hora? Entonces no voy a poder jugar contigo – al escuchar esa voz, creyó estar soñando**

– **¡Papá! – gritó emocionado mientras corría a abrazarlo aferrándose a su pierna– Papi, que bueno que viniste**

– **¿Cómo estás, campeón? – dijo revolviéndole el cabello. Ella sonrió al verlo, nunca había visto a Ikki tan feliz como en ese momento – Me escape un rato del trabajo para traerte esto… – le entrega una caja que el niño abre rápidamente descubriendo un balón de fútbol**

– **¡Wow! Está muy bonito – sonrió al ver al niño contento**

– **Qué bueno que te gustó**

– **Cómo no va a gustarme si me lo diste tu…gracias…**

**Estuvo un tiempo jugando con Ikki y se preguntó por qué no pasaba más tiempo con él. Al fin el niño cayó rendido por el sueño, por mucho que luchó contra él no pudo, pues no quería cerrar los ojos porque al volver a abrirlos, de seguro ya no estaría su papá. Sin embargo poco después, unos gritos lo obligaron a abrir los ojos.**

– **¡Ikki! Ven aquí por favor – dijo Sherina angustiada mientras lo sacudía para que despertara**

– **¿Qué pasa Sherina? – Frotando sus ojitos**

– **Ven, te voy a reglar unas galletas ¿Quieres?**

– **Sí – dijo alegremente – ¿Pero qué te pasa? Te ves triste**

– **Nada, nada… ven conmigo – lo llevó a su casa y cerró la puerta para que no escuchara lo que pasaba en su casa. El niño comía tranquilo las galletas sin saber que en ese momento sus papás discutían.**

– **¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo que estás embarazada? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?**

– **Yo no lo sabía, apenas me enteré hace unos días. El doctor me dijo que ya está muy avanzado el embarazo pero no se me nota porque como no como bien pues el bebé no creció mucho – dijo asustada**

– **¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara? Ya había aceptado pasar más tiempo contigo y con el niño ¡Y tenías que arruinarlo todo!... pero ahora mismo vamos a arreglar este asunto**

– **Suéltame por favor, me estás lastimando ¿A dónde me llevas? – la jaló con violencia del brazo**

– **¿A dónde crees? Hay que deshacernos del problema**

– **¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¡Es tu hijo!**

– **¡Cállate! – la empujó y ella cayó al suelo llorando**

– **¡Mamá! – gritó el pequeño Ikki que se había escapado del cuidado de Sherina al oír gritos provenientes de su casa – ¿Por qué le pegas? – preguntó con rabia en sus ojos – Eres muy malo ¡Ya no te quiero! ¡Vete!**

– **Ikki… yo… – empezó a decir abrumado, pues se había encariñado con él y no quería que lo viera así**

– **¡Que te vayas! – gritó el niño que aunque llorando demostró una gran decisión en su mirada – no te necesitamos aquí ¡Lárgate! – le arroja con todas su fuerzas el balón que le había dado**

**Luego se arrodilló junto a su mamá y ella lo abrazó tratando de calmarlo. Pero de pronto empezó a sentir terribles dolores por lo que Sherina tuvo que intervenir. Muy a su pesar, Ikki tuvo que salir de la casa. No sabía lo que pasaba ahí adentro, sólo escuchaba gritos, se sentía tan impotente, realmente quería ayudar en algo.**

**Se sentó en la banqueta llevándose las manos a los oídos, y lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Quería sacar todo ese dolor que su pequeño corazón tenía acumulado y se prometió a sí mismo que esa sería la última vez… ya nunca más volvería a llorar por nada, no permitiría que nadie nunca más le hiciera daño.**

**Era muy pequeño para saber muchas cosas, pero lo que sí sabía era que odiaba a ese hombre al que había llamado papá. Y deseó, no sabiendo bien porque, poder morirse en ese mismo instante… hasta que de pronto escuchó un llanto por lo que dejó de llorar de inmediato y se paró asustado, entró por la ventana y se dirigió corriendo al cuartito de su mamá, abrió las puertas de par en par y fue ahí cuando sucedió… esa fue la primera vez que lo vio y desde entonces sintió que ya lo amaba; eran tan pequeño y frágil. Se quedó atónito en la entrada hasta que su mamá lo llamó con un movimiento de mano. El niño miraba con deleite al bebé dormido en brazos de su madre… y de pronto toda su tristeza desapareció.**

– **Mira Ikki, este es tu hermanito**

– **¡Está bien bonito mamá!**

– **No grites mi cielo, lo vas a despertar – pero ya era demasiado tarde, con los gritos de Ikki el bebé se había despertado y empezó a llorar de nuevo**

– **¡Auch! Ya lo desperté**

– **Ya, ya, tranquilo – susurró mientras lo mecía**

– **¿Puedo cargarlo, mamá?**

– **No Ikki, se te puede caer – dijo Sherina preocupada**

– **Claro que no, anda mami, tú si me dejas cargarlo ¿Verdad?**

– **Bueno, pero con cuidado – Al instante en que lo tomó en brazos, el bebé dejó de llorar – ¿Cómo hiciste eso?**

– **No sé – respondió sonriendo – hola otouto, yo soy tu nii-san Ikki y cuando crezcas te voy a enseñar a montar bicicleta, a treparte a los árboles y a jugar a la pelota **

**Por increíble que sonará, el bebé lo miró con curiosidad y le sonrió, pero Ikki se puso triste por un momento… su hermanito no iba a tener papá igual que él… no, claro que sí lo tendría, él lo cuidaría para que nade malo le pasara nunca. El niño le dio un beso a su mamá**

– **Gracias, mamita**

– **¿Por? – preguntó extrañada**

– **Por cumplir tú promesa y darme algo muy bonito en navidad**

– **Pero mi cielo, si todavía no es 25 de diciembre**

– **La fecha no importa, mamá – miró de nuevo al pequeño ser que cargaba y sintió su corazón desbordar de felicidad y se prometió a sí mismo velar por su pequeño hermano a costa de lo que fuera – para mí hoy es navidad… aunque sea septiembre.**

**Fin."**

A más de uno se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. June abrazó a Shun con todas sus fuerzas pues él al fin se permitió dejar caer unas lagrimas, pero estas eran de felicidad.

– ¡Ay! Qué bonito – Camus se andaba sonando la nariz. Más allá estaba Milo y Afro abrazados también llorando.

– Gracias, nii-san – susurró Shun

Bueno, antes de que yo también me ponga a llorar, veamos que hacía Kanon en esos momentos con el fic inconcluso. Hyoga estaba de rodillas con rosario en mano y toda la cosa rezando a todos los santos habidos y por haber, y Seiya le hacía compañía mientras prendía veladoras por todo el lugar que ya merito y se incendiaba. Esto era porque el gemelis les iba a leer lo que ya tenía escrito del fic y estaban encomendando sus sacrosantas almas al todopoderoso.

– ¡Listo! – gritó emocionado el buen Kanon y extrañamente retumbó un trueno en el cielo y hasta un rayo alumbró la habitación – Vengan a oír esto – comenzó a leer emocionado mientras los otros dos se comían las uñas de los nervios – me quedó chulo de bonito, ya verán…

– Déjame dudarlo – murmuró Hyoga mientras temblando y todo se acercó al monitor

**Súper Saori al rescate**

_**Por Kanon de Géminis**_

_**Género: Parodia**_

"**A pesar de que la era oscura había terminado ya, la maldad y el peligro seguían acechando al mundo impidiendo así que los valientes caballeros de Athena pudieran vivir una vida normal y tranquila. Fue así que un día soleado de verano donde todo parecía en calma, un nuevo enemigo apareció poniendo de nueva cuenta al mundo entero en peligro. 4 sombras misteriosas hicieron acto de presencia en diferentes lugares del mundo. China, Japón, Grecia y Siberia… todo fue tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de reacción.**

**Fue así que los caballeros de bronce fueron secuestrados por los secuaces de Marte, el Dios de la guerra que…"**

– Momento, para tu carro, amigo – intervino Seiya contrariado – eso me suena a Saint Seiya Omega – reclamó

– Cierto, no andes plagiando ideas – sugirió Hyoga apuntándolo acusador con el dedo

– ¿Cuál? Si fue mera coincidencia, Mary así lo escribió. Recuerden que ella ni siquiera sabía que existiría eso cuando empezó el fic que fue hace como 2 años

– Mmm, cierto… pero el público no sabe eso así que mejor cámbialo – insistió el pato

Con fastidio va y borra esa parte y corrige como sigue tras pensar unos segundos

"… **fueron secuestrados por… Miércoles, el Rey de los zafarranchos"**

– ¿Miércoles? – preguntaron al unísono

– Pues ya que no puede ser Marte tons Miércoles ¿No?

– Interpreta mi silencio – respondió Seiya con cara de abnegación

"**Y la única persona en el mundo que puede salvarlos ahora es ¡Saori Athena! Que luchará contra viento y marea para traer de regreso a sus fieles caballeros porque… tiene que limpiar la mansión, destapar el excusado, lavar su carro, pagar sus cuentas en el banco… y bañar al perrito del vecino. Y todo eso para antes de las 5"**

– ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de dejarlo hacer el fic? – preguntó iracundo el Pegaso

– Tuya, pedazote de animal – le da un zape en el coco

"**Antes de ir al rescate, se preparó para la batalla así que tomo el escudo del dragón, la cadena de Andrómeda, la parte del antebrazo de Pegaso que tenía los meteoros, las cositas que le cuelgan atrás a Ikki y el casco de patito de Hyoga..."**

– ¡Cisne! ¿Me oyes? ¡Cisne! Nada de patito – gruñó requeté indignadísimo

"… **y para variar, uno de sus larguísimos vestidos blancos, así que nomás imagínensela. Mientras tanto nuestros pobres héroes estaban siendo torturados pues debían elevar sus cosmos al máximo para evitar que se destruya el mundo. Fue así que Miércoles le puso a Shun una maligna manzana en la cabeza…**

– ¿Cómo es que una manzana puede ser maligna? ¿Acaso roba niño o algo así?

– ¡Cállate, tu! No me interrumpas que estoy inspirado – mostrando sus colmillos tipo tiburón al pobre pato

– ¡Oh! ¡Qué delicada!

"… **le puso a Shun una maligna manzana en la cabeza la cual debía mantener ahí porque si se le caía ya valió camotes el mundo ¡Ah! Pero eso no era todo, además estaba parado en una cuerdita sobre el risco ¡del mal! Por lo que debía mantener el equilibrio o caería y moriría."**

– Dame una razón para no matarlo a golpes – susurró Hyoga a su compañero

– Por mí cuélgalo de una mata de cilantro o lo que te venga en gana pero haz que deje de escribir idioteces

"**Luego Hyoga fue encerrado en un tinaco que…"**

– ¿en un tinaco? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo completamente extrañados

– ¡Acaso están sordos o qué diantres!... – los otros sólo lo miran con cara de niñitos castigados sin ver la tele un año – cómo iba diciendo…

…**encerrado en un tinaco que se llenaba poco a poco y era cuestión de tiempo para que signus estuviera bajo el agua.**

– Oh my God… ¿Qué hemos hecho?

– ¿Hemos? Tú, yo qué – lo empuja

Como ya me está empezando un extraño tic en mi ojito porque Kanoncito le está dando en la torre a mi fic, mejor regresemos con los otros chicos. Para poder leer el fic de Camus…

– ¡Sí! Al fin – salta de alegría Acuario

**¿Cuál?**

_**Por Camus de Acuario**_

_**Género: Misterio**_

Este… no, no puedo, todavía no supero lo que le hizo el gemelo al fic… mejor en el próximo capítulo.

– ¡No! ¡No seas malita! – Haciendo pucheros Camus – ¡Quiero que lean mi fic!

_**Continuará…**_

**MORALEJA DEL CAPÍTULO: **Si algún amigo, primo, vecino, conocido o lo que sea tuyo, está escribiendo un fic que le está quedando del nabo, es tu deber agarrarlo a patadas y… ejem… digo, es tu deber decirle tu sincera opinión pero sin herir sus sentimientos, aconséjale cómo puede mejorar y tenle paciencia… a menos que sea Kanon entonces ahí si expláyate y saca toda tu ira contra él, como yo lo haré próximamente ¡Muajajajajajajaj! ¡Ups! ¿Eso lo escribí o lo pensé? Bueno, hasta la próxima y ya prometo que podrán leer el fic de Camus antes de que a él le de un ataque o algo asi.


	7. INCOHERENCIAS INCOHERENTES

**EL FIC**

** _Por Mary Martín_**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**INCOHERENCIAS INCOHERENTES**

La mera verdad ya ni me acuerdo que rayos estaba escribiendo (Más de uno habrá pensado: Pues si tú no lo sabes yo menos, a ver si actualizas más rápido ¿No? ¿Crees que te vamos a esperar toda la vida o qué diantres?) Y antes de que me manden amenazas de muerte a mi mail, ahí les va lo que sigue… que no estoy muy segura de qué es…

Hyoga y Seiya se seguían dando golpes de pecho y recitando el "Yo pecador" por haber tenido la maravillosa idea de dejar a Kanon terminar la parodia. Más por obligación que por otra cosa, continuaron escuchando las atrocidades del gemelo que se sentía realizado por haber escrito errr… eso…

**Súper Saori al rescate**

_**Por Kanon de Géminis**_

_**Género: Parodia**_

**Así fue que nuestros héroes estaban en peligro extremo. Por su parte, Shiryu estaba atrapado en una vasija de barro que consumía lentamente... ¡la batería de su celular!**

– **¡No! Estaba bajando el juego de los pajaritos enojones – haciendo pucheros**

**Y el valiente Seiya había sido víctima de Frongo que le había clavado un dardo… en su pompi…**

– ¡Óyeme! Como que en mi pompita

– Seiya, no interrumpas – aguantándose la risa – eso está gracioso

– ¡Cállate pato!

**Ese no era un dardo cualquiera, cada 12 minutos se iba introduciendo más y más y al final produciría un dolor insoportable y eterno. Así que la poderosa Saori se apresuró a rescatar a sus vasallos. Pero como estaba bien requeté lejos el Reino de Miércoles y tenía múltiples multas de tránsito en sus chorrocientos autos de lujo, no tuvo más remedio que tomar prestada una bici. El problema es que era bien chiquitita, con una coqueta canastita adelante y unos enormes pompones.**

**Entonces vemos a la gran Diosa tambalearse en esa mini bici yendo a medio kilómetro por hora. De hecho una ancianita pasó a su lado y la rebaso sin problemas mientras Saori seguía tratando de conducir pues le estorbaba el tremendo escudo del dragón. Para colmo de males, la cadena de Andrómeda se atoró en una llantita por lo que fue a azotar contra un árbol. A este paso ¿Llegará la valiente Athena al Reino de Miércoles? ¿Podrá rescatar a sus caballeros para que le hagan los mandados? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Continuará…**

Kanon guardó orgulloso su trabajo mientras Seiya y Hyoga se miraban con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente. ¿Tanto rollo para eso? Tan poquito había podido maquinar el cerebro de su amigo. Ya, en serio, mejor vamos a ver qué hacen los otros.

Después de que se gastaron como 20 paquetes jumbo de pañuelos desechables para limpiar tanto las lágrimas como los mocos, nuestros amigos volvieron al FanFiction para ver si había caído algún review en las historias, pero no había nada nuevo. Y como Camus ya estaba más que desesperado porque alguien le diera su opinión sobre su fic, decidieron leerlo de una buena vez por todas antes que al caballerito se le ocurriera ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

– Bueno ¡Ya! – Dijo exasperado – ¡escúchenme bien bola de tarados, van a leer mi fic quieran o no quieran de principio a fin sin parar de una buena vez por todas o sentirán la ira del Camus!

– Tienes grandes conflictos emocionales ¿Sabías? – preguntó inocentemente Afro por lo que Acuario, tras soltar un grito y jalarse las greñas, lo agarró, lo sentó frente a la compu y lo amarró con cinta – ¡Ahora lean!

Ya que nuestro en extremo irascible amigo, lo pide así de bonito ¿Cómo poder decirle que no? Así que después de no-se-cuanto tiempo, vamos a leer el tan ansiado fic.

**¿Cuál?**

_**Por Camus de Acuario**_

_**Género: Misterio**_

"**A pesar de que la fiesta estuvo de lo más increíble, para algunos eso no era suficiente por lo que planeaban seguirla en algún antro de la ciudad. El extremadamente guapo caballero de acuario, subió a una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión Kido con el fin de poder descansar un rato para recargar energías y seguir hasta el amanecer. Todo el pasillo estaba oscuro y sinceramente tenía flojera de llegar hasta su habitación que estaba hasta el otro extremo. Tras pensarlo un poco se adentró en la primera habitación que encontró abierta. Se tiró literalmente a la cama para despanzurrarse un rato. Pero de pronto miró a su costado algo que le llamó mucho la atención… y ahí empezó todo: encontró un paquete en la mesita de noche, junto a la cama, dentro del cajón, sobre un diario, a lado del cuaderno de dibujitos. **

**Rebosante de curiosidad, lo desenvolvió cautelosamente y vio **_**eso**_** que estaba ahí adentro. Abrió los ojos de par en par no creyendo que fuera posible lo que estaba viendo. Volvió a cerrar de golpe el paquete. Miró nerviosamente de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, dentro y fuera. Al estar completamente seguro de que nadie miraba, volvió, con timidez absoluta, a echar un vistazo y se quedó atónito de nuevo.**

**Lo tomó en sus manos, lo escondió debajo de su camisa y fue corriendo a su habitación. Llegando cerró con llave, puso candado y clavó dos enormes trancas para que nadie entrara. Luego metió aquello en su armario bien escondido en un rincón. Sudando frío aún, caminó despacio hacia atrás hasta topar con su cama en la cual se sentó dejándose caer pesadamente. Pensó que por lo menos ya estaba a salvo del **_**qué dirán**_** pues nadie lo había visto… sólo que estaba equivocado…**

– **¡Hola! – saludó alegremente a su compañero que casi moja sus pantalones al oír esa voz a sus espaldas cuando pensaba estar completamente solo.**

**De hecho se cayó de la cama y azotó como res el pobre. Luego puso una mano en la cama, después la otra y temerosamente asomó su cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de caer en cuanta que quien se encontraba en su habitación era nada más y nada menos que…**

– **¡Milo! ¿Cuál es tu problema?**

– **¡No lo sé! Como fibra a diario, tomo muchísima agua y aún así no me sale, por eso estoy todo inflamadito – sobando su pancita**

– **¡No, tonta! Que porque me gritas a mis espaldas ¡Me asustaste!**

– **Así tendrás la conciencia, fíjate**

– **¡Casi me causas un infarto! ¡Pedazo de bestia! – llevándose las manos al pecho**

– **¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre? ¡Qué grosero!**

– **Ya déjate de sandeces y dime qué haces en mi cuarto**

– **Pues te estoy esperando para ir con MM y Shura a ver a Rosa la Fogosa sobre hielo, ya va a empezar la última función **

– **No quiero ir – dijo secamente dejando aturdido al escorpión**

– **¿Perdón? – dijo no comprendiendo las palabras de su amigo – ¿Estás quedando demente? Estamos hablando de Rosa la Fogosa… sobre hielo… ¡Rosa la Fogosa! – le gritó en la cara para ver si así reaccionaba**

– **Es que… después de lo que ha pasado hoy… ya no volveré a ser el mismo – dijo dramáticamente dejando a su amigo con ideas raras en la cabeza**

– **¿Te drogas acaso? – preguntó examinándolo cuidadosamente, de hecho saco un termómetro y hasta un aparato para tomar la presión – a ver sopla y párate en un pie mientras te tocas la punta de la nariz**

– **¡No estoy borracho! ¡Boba!**

– **¿Entonces qué es lo que te sucede como para no querer ir a ver a Rosa la Fogosa?**

– **Ya deja en paz a Rosa y ven a ver esto – lo jala del brazo y lo conduce despacio hacia el armario, el cual abre con manos temblorosas. Luego señaló ese rincón para que su amigo viera mientras él se tapaba los ojos y volteaba la cara**

– **¡No! ¡Qué horror!... ¡Unos calzoncillos de Bob Esponja! – comentó con pavor**

– **¿Eh? – Se voltea sólo para darse cuenta de algo – Eso no, animal… eso que está ahí – Destapó con violencia el paquete y Milo se queda más que impresionado.**

– **¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ciérralo! ¡Ciérralo! – Gritó cubriéndose la cara con ambos brazos – Camus lo tapó, le puso tres cajas encima, cerró el armario y le acuñó una silla para que no se abriera. Después ambos se sentaron en la cama y miraban de reojo aquel sitio.**

– **Y ¿dónde lo encontraste? – preguntó temeroso cuando hubo salido de su aturdimiento**

– **En la habitación amarilla, sobre la mesita de noche, junto a la cama, dentro del cajón, sobre un diario, a lado del cuaderno de dibujitos. **

– **¿Dibujitos?**

– **¡Oh si! Dibujitos – con tono macabro. El otro tragó saliva.**

– **¿Cómo llegó ahí?**

– **Eso nadie lo sabe… excepto el que duerme en esa habitación**

– **Hay como 20 caballeros en esta mansión y solamente uno de ellos es el dueño de **_**eso **_**que está ahí, pero… ¿Cuál?**

**Continuará…"**

Con angustia notaron que ya no había nada más escrito. Así que miraron alternadamente a Camus y al monitor de la compu como buscando respuestas.

– ¿Y qué más? – preguntó Afro desesperado

– Pues nada, ahí se acaba el primer capítulo

– ¡No! Yo quiero saber que pasa – dijo Milo ahorcando a Camus

Ni modo, nos tendremos que esperara a que Camus actualice su fic para saber qué hay en ese paquete misterioso.

**Continuará…**

**MORALEJA DEL CAPÍTULO:** Si tienes un fic que hace chorrocientosmil años no actualizas y no tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo continuarlo, relájate, tomate tu tiempo, no te presiones y solas llegaran las ideas… a menos que seas yo entonces ahí si ya valiste pepinos. En serio, cuando vayas a publicar un cap por lo menos ten una idea de cómo va a continuar el siguiente aunque no lo escribas del todo… sí, ya sé que no soy la indicada para dar ese consejo pero a mí nadie me lo dijo así que si lo ven de ese modo ¡Ustedes tienen la culpa de todo! ¡Ajajajajaja!... este, perdón, me aloco a veces. Hasta la próxima… espero.


	8. DE NUEVO NAVIDAD

**EL FIC**

** _Por Mary Martín_**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**DE NUEVO NAVIDAD**

En el Ciber-Templo del Patriarca, podemos observar una escena en sí particular y muy pero muy poco usual si tomamos en cuenta que un caballero ahorcaba a otro para luego tirarlo al suelo y hacerle manita de puerco (O sea, torcerle el brazo pa que me entiendan los no-mexicanos), mientras este último trataba en vano de poder respirar un poquitín.

– ¡Miserable Hielucho! Te ordeno que publiques en este mismo instante la conti del fic

– No… puedo… respirar… – alcanzó a decir estando ya todo moradito pues el otro lo aplastaba

– No te pregunté si podías respirar o no ¡Te dije que actualices!

– ¡Ya chicos! Por favor no se peleen por un fic – Shun intervino y apartó a Milo del maltrecho cuerpecito de Camus – además estoy seguro de que Camus no nos hará esperar mucho para continuar ¿Cierto? – preguntó con una amable sonrisa por lo que el otro no pudo más que asentir

– ¡Pero que sea ya! – ordenó Shion

– No inventes – dijo Afrodita – estas viendo que contrabajo pudo escribir unos cuantos párrafos este pobre infeliz, desecho de la naturaleza, intento fallido de ser humano ¿y todavía le exiges más a su diminuto y nada inteligente cerebro?

– Yo también te quiero Afro – atinó a decir el humillado caballero con sarcasmo

– Pues será el sereno, pero tú escribes la conti ahorita mismo como que me llamo Shion de Aries

– ¿Que no eras Shion Pancracio Domínguez?

– ¡Cállate, tu! – dándole una patada a Milo que termina incrustado en la pared

– Qué delicado pues

– Y tú ¿A dónde rayos crees que vas?

Camus había hecho el intento de escapar mientras el antiguo patriarca descargaba su ira en la humanidad de Milo, por lo que andando de puntitas quiso alejarse rumbo a la puerta pero no pudo. Shion lo agarró de feo modo, tomó una laptop, y lo metió en un casillero junto con esta para después cerrar con candado, clavar unas trancas y arrimar un enorme mueble obstruyendo la puerta.

– De ahí no sales hasta que hayas terminado el siguiente capítulo ¿Entendiste?

– ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Bueno, después de que Shion aplicara métodos poco ortodoxos para que Camus acabara el fic. Los otros se dedicaron a ver qué otras historias estaban disponibles. Fue así que June encontró la del presumido de Aioria. Así que, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, decidieron leerlo para saber cómo es que él si tenía reviews en su historia.

– Vamos a ver que escribió el gatete ese

– Pues ya que

June se sienta sobre la alfombra, mientras que Shun detrás de ella la abraza con ternura. Afro y Milo, que ya había sido despegado de la pared con pala, se encuentran despansurrados sobre un sillón con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras que Shion lee en voz alta...

**LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO CONTRA LA CENA DE NAVIDAD**

_**Por Aioria de Leo**_

_**Género: Comedia**_

**Sucedió una navidad en que la Tierra gozaba de un período de paz, tranquilidad y armonía y en la que milagrosamente nadie había secuestrado a la señorita soy-tan-fácil-de-atrapar-como-un-bebito Kido. Fue que todos estuvieron de acuerdo que tenía que ser una celebración especial ya que muy probablemente el siguiente año estarían peleando para salvar a la Tierra de alguna Deidad demente que no tendría nada mejor que hacer que fastidiar a todo el mundo. Alguien por ahí tuvo la idea de hacer un intercambio de regalo, ya que la mayoría, por no decir todos, nunca habían podido disfrutar de una navidad normal con regalos, arbolito y todo el rollo.**

**Así que después de una meticulosa selección (Léase: se lo sortearon jugando piedra, papel o tijeras) resultó que los caballeros dorados comandados por el guapo, fuerte, valeroso y en extremo atractivo caballero de Leo, se encargaron de la decoración. Entonces vemos a Aldebarán en pleno bosque nevado escogiendo el árbol más bonito del lugar, ya iba a dar el primer hachazo pero alguien llego para interrumpirlo.**

– **¡Oye Aldebarán!**

**El otro, del puritito susto soltó la enorme hacha que fue a dar a no se donde, ah pero eso si, se escuchó un grito como de chica a punto de ser masacrada en una película de terror barata. Aldebarán solo atinó a hacer un gesto de ¡Ups! al escuchar un estallido ocasionado porque aquellito fue a dar justo sobre unos tanques de gas, y al ver la multitud de gente corriendo despavorida como si hubieran visto al mismísimo Lucifer en persona. El santo de Tauro volteó lentamente con cara de **_**voy a matarte de la forma mas fea posible**_** sólo para encontrarse con la cara de aparente inocencia de...**

– **¡Seiya! ¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? **

– **Hola ¿No me digas que te asuste?**

– **No, cómo crees, lo que pasa es que me encanta andar lanzándole hachas a la gente nada más porque si - con evidente sarcasmo aunque el otro al parecer no lo captó**

– **Que mala onda oye – con cara de reproche**

– **¡Claro que me asustaste, tarado! Además ¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Que no se supone que deberías estar viendo si ya puso la marrana?**

**La verdad era que le habían encomendado dicha misión a pegaso porque de antemano sabían que tenía el don de echarlo todo a perder y por eso lo habían mandado lo más lejos posible. Pero el pobre se sentía excluido de todo y realmente quería ayudar por lo que dejó a la marrana Juancha en su chiquero y fue a ver quien necesitaba una mano.**

– **Si realmente quieres ayudarme hay una cosa que puedes hacer**

– **¿En serio? - preguntó ilusionado**

– **Claro, solo... ¡Lárgate de aquí!**

**El pobre pegaso no tuvo más remedio que retirarse cabizbajo. Así que decidió regresar a la mansión para ver que otra cosa podía hacer. Fue entonces que recordó que las chicas iban a estar en la cocina preparando la cena. Entró corriendo hasta ese lugar pero se detuvo en seco al ver que todo era un desastre total. June parecía una copia exacta de Gasparín el fantasma amigable puesto que estaba cubierta de harina por alguna extraña razón que prefería no saber. Había ollas y trastes sucios por todos lados. Comida pegada en la mesa, el piso e incluso hasta en el techo. Shina y Marin preparaban la sopa fría y discutían entre ellas para variar**

– **Que lenta eres – reclamó Marín – a este paso va a ser desayuno y no cena de Navidad**

– **Tal vez quieras hacerlo todo tú sola – soltando lo que tenía en la mano y aporreándolo en la mesa**

– **Me canso ganso que lo hago mejor que tú hasta con los ojos cerrados**

– **A ver si es cierto**

**Ya se iban a agarrar del chongo pero Seiya intervino evitando una inminente masacre, no sin antes recibir un buen par de arañazos de gata fiera... o mejor dicho de cobra asesina. Les recordó que si todos estaban reunidos era para celebrar la navidad y supuestamente todos debían estar en armonía. Sin más remedio se tuvieron que tranquilizar pero se seguían mandando miradas asesinas.**

– **Y a todo esto ¿Dónde rayos se metió Sunrei? – dijo June molesta de tener que estar soportando las peleas de esas dos y encima terminar haciendo el trabajo que ellas dejaban a medias**

– **Me pareció verla allá afuera rezando para que nada malo le pase a Shiryu**

– **¿Y qué demonios le va a pasar si tan sólo fue a buscar la leña para la chimenea?**

**Entonces vemos al caballero dragón trepado en un árbol tratando de salvarse de un temible oso gris que le andaba mordisqueando los tobillos y que de un zarpazo le hizo tremendo hoyito a sus pantalones por lo que su calzoncillos de dragoncitos quedaron a la vista.**

– **Osito bonito, osito bonito... – decía tratando de no resbalar y ser devorado por la enorme bestia**

**Pues en eso andaban cuando de pronto escuchan un fuerte grito y acto seguido una ráfaga pasó junto a Seiya rozándole la cara y volándole unos pelitos del mechón que le caía en la frente. Gracias a sus reflejos logró quitarse del camino pero el que si de plano no se salvó fue el refri que terminó partido justo por la mitad junto con toda la comida que tenía adentro.**

– **¡Ataca! ¡Excalibur!**

**Ese obviamente fue Shura que, elevando su cosmo hasta el infinito para usar su mortal técnica, atacó a eso que desde hacia rato lo había estado molestando. Poniendo pies en polvorosa, corrieron de inmediato al lugar de los hechos... o más bien de los desechos porque todo estaba casi en ruinas cuando llegaron, de hecho pequeños trozos de techo cayeron sobre Seiya que sólo atinó a sobar su cabecita.**

– **Shura, amigo, serias tan amable de decirnos... ¡¿Qué cara...coles estás haciendo?! – preguntó Shina tan linda ella como siempre mientras dejaba casi sordo al dorado**

– **¿Cómo que qué? ¿Que no ven? Eso de ahí tiene la culpar de todo**

**Señalando acusador con el dedo a su enemigo de esta tarde, nada más y nada menos que el desafortunado pavo de 15 kilos que supuestamente iba a ser el platillo principal de hoy pero que ahora estaba todo mal cortado como victima de Jack el destripador con mala puntería y encima borracho.**

– **Este méndigo pavo del demonio que no se deja cortar, está más duro que la cabezota de Seiya**

– **¡Oye!**

– **¿Y sólo por eso usaste tu Excalibur?... ¿Para cortar un pobre e indefenso pavo congelado? – preguntó June con una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza**

**El otro la mira como diciendo pues claro a lo que los demás tuvieron que contenerse para no caerle a palos. Ya iban a abofetear a la cabra esa por sádica cuando de pronto sintieron algo raro... porque, se supone que la nieve cae fuera de la casa y no dentro de ella ¿O no?**

– **Oigan, cómo que hace tantito frio ¿no? – dijo June ya con un copito de nieve en la cabeza y frotando sus brazos que lucían una fina capa de escarcha**

**Fijándose más allá notaron que estaba Camus en pose de acababa de lanzar su poder, respirando agitadamente, hasta que se sintió observado y giró su cabeza sólo para notar que cinco pares de ojos lo miraban con una mezcla de extrañeza y deseos de asesinarlo.**

– **¿Qué? – preguntó tranquilamente como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera lo más normal del mundo**

– **Y ahora ¿Tú qué te traes? – preguntó Shina con hastío mientras se cruzaba de brazos y rodaba los ojos al techo**

– **Pues me dijeron que mantuviera la champaña bien fría y eso hice**

– **¿Y sólo por eso la encerraste en un ataúd de hielo? – preguntó incrédula Marín**

– **Pues qué más frescura que mi cero absoluto – encogiéndose de hombros provocando que más de uno se diera una palmada en la frente y contara hasta 10 para contener su ira**

**Era oficial, estos caballeros estaban bien zafarranchos o sea locos loquitos de atar. Y si piensan que ahí acababa la cosa pues fíjense que no pero para nada. Sin explicación aparente, todos empezaron a sentir un calor abrumador. Se voltearon a ver unos a otro buscando la causa de esto pero no tardaron mucho en encontrarla, sólo era cuestión de seguir con la vista aquello que era imposible de no ver**

– **¿Y ahora que rayos? Estoy sintiendo un calor de los mil diablos – dijo Marin abanicándose con una servilleta**

– **Bueno, ustedes nunca están felices con nada – reclamó Camus – que si hay frio porque esta frió, que si hay calor que porque hay calor ¡Contras con ustedes! **

– **Oigan ¿Es normal que salga ese humo de la otra cocina? – pregunto Seiyita temeroso– ¿Y que la mitad de la mansión se esté incendiando?**

– **Lo dudo mucho, pero creo saber cual es el problema – dijo Shura poniendo rodilla en tierra para recoger algo del piso que no era otra cosa sino una pluma de fénix**

**Se acercaron con cautela a lo que una vez fue parte de la mansión y que ahora no era más que escombros chamuscados. Parecía que estaban en la entrada del mismísimo infierno sobre todo por las llamas y la sensación de destrucción y muerte que había en el ambiente.**

– **¡Siente mi ira, estufa del mal! ¡Ajajajajajaja!– riendo como loco mientras su rostro era tenebrosamente iluminado por el fuego**

– **Resuélveme una pequeña duda ¿Quieres? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Ikki? – Shura lo zangolotea desconsideradamente**

– **¿Qué? Mi tarea era ahumar ese trozo de pierna con piña y eso hice**

– **Si sabes que hay una **_**pequeña **_**diferencia entre ahumar y calcinar ¿Verdad? – preguntó furibunda la amazona de la cobra**

– **¡¿Y tenías que llevarte de paso la estufa, la mitad de la mansión y por poquito hasta nuestras vidas?!**

– **¡Ya! No exageren, además ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Yo no tengo la culpa de que no haya cerillos, oigan**

**Sin comentarios. Mejor veamos que hacen los otros. Mu, Máscara de Muerte, Dokho en su versión joven y Hyoga estaban encargados de decorar la mansión por fuera. Fue así que el más joven de todos estaba trepado como chango en el tejado tratando de poner unos coquetos y enormes renos, en tanto que los otros llenaban de foquitos multicolor la entrada, los arbustos, la fuente, las columnas y todo lo que se puedan imaginar.**

– **¡Maldición! Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí con estos tarados poniendo adornitos tontos, debería estar en mi templo colgando rostros muertos ¡pero no!**

– **¡Ya cállate y métele nitro que ya me quiero largar! – Rezongó Donkho que ya estaba súper enredado con las cintas de colores – Si estoy aquí es solo por la deliciosa cena que nos espera**

– **No rezonguen que ya merito terminamos – intervino Mu**

– **¡Listo! – gritó Hyoga emocionado al terminar de instalar los renos – ¡Ya préndelo, Mu!**

**El susodicho se dispuso a conectar el enchufe a corriente. Al momento de hacerlo, un impresionante destello iluminó la tarde-noche que hasta parecía que era de día otra vez. Sólo que el pobre Shiryu, que recién iba llegando con la ropa desgarrada por los zarpazos del oso y con tremenda cantidad de leña, al voltear a ver ese espectáculo por porquito y se nos muere ahí mismo. **

– **¡Argh! ¡Mis ojos! – se tira de rodillas soltando los troncos y con las manos sobre la cara – creo que... ¡Estoy ciego!**

– **¡¿Otra vez?! – preguntaron a coro con cara de fastidio**

– **¡Ya cámbiale a tu rollo, mi chavo! – pidió Máscara de la Muerte**

– **Oigan ¿No creen que exageramos un poquito? – cuestionó Mu puesto que la mansión en sí parecía que se estaba incendiando, o sea, un foquito más y se vería ridículo**

**Ayudaron pues a Shiryu a levantarse y lo guiaron hacia la entrada. La verdad les había quedado muy bonita la decoración... extremadamente iluminada pero bueno, no se les puede exigir mucho a estos guerreros cuyas cabezas había sido estropeadas en las múltiples batallas, algún daño cerebral habrán ocasionado. En eso sale Milo que primero iba corriendo pero luego bajó el paso y tapándose un poco al poner su brazo frente a su rostro pues estaba deslumbrado, fue donde Donkho.**

– **Dense prisa, dejen eso y vayan a arreglarse para la gran cena... y ¿Dónde está Hyoga?**

– **¡Echen paja! – No había terminado de decir nada cuando de pronto Hyoga, que se tropezó con el sin fin de cables que había en el techo, le cayó encima como bomba**

– **No se preocupen, ya lo encontré ¡Auch! **

**En el interior de la mansión, Kanon junto con el guapísimo de Aioria, Afrodita y Shun, decoraban con esmero el enorme árbol que a duras penas pasó por la puerta. Aldebarán había hecho un gran trabajo al escoger ese hermoso pino. Shun parecía ser el único que tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo pues él solo había avanzado más que los otros juntos. El siempre valeroso y atractivo caballero de leo, dirigía las acciones sentado en un enorme sillón tomando su chocolatito caliente con malvaviscos. **

– **Se puede saber ¿Cómo por qué tu no estás haciendo nada de nada? – se quejó Afro**

– **¿Cómo que nada? Yo soy el atractivo visual del lugar y su motivación ¿No les parece suficiente?**

– **Sólo porque ya quiero acabar de una buena vez por todas si no dejo lo que estoy haciendo y te parto todito lo que se llama cara – amenazó Kanon mientras luchaba por colocar estrella en lo más alto – Oye Shun, ayúdame con esto, trépate en mis hombros a ver si alcanzas para poner el ultimo adorno en la punta – ya iba a obedecerlo cuando de pronto escuchó una bella voz a sus espaldas y una suave mano que lo sujetaba**

– **Lo siento mucho, pero este bomboncito se viene conmigo – Shun, sonrojándose ante el comentario, se dejó guiar por la hermosa rubia. Aunque viéndola con curiosidad se percató de algo**

– **¿Por qué estas cubierta de...?**

– **Mejor no preguntes – sugirió mientras se sacudía un poco de harina del cabello y le sonreía encantadoramente**

– **¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba, Shun era el único que realmente me ayudaba, ni modo. Ven Afro y acabemos de una bendita vez.**

**Se inclinó para permitir que el otro se trepara en sus hombros. Afro se subió al sillón donde **_**accidentalmente**_** le dio un empujón a Aioria que terminó empapándose de su chocolate caliente. Solo alcanzó a pronunciar un ¡Ups! por lo que el apuesto caballero tuvo que retirarse a cambiarse la camisa dejando al descubierto su fuerte y varonil pecho. Así que tambaleándose y todo, Afrodita tomo la enorme estrella y la colocó un poco de lado pero la colocó al fin.**

– **¡Listo! – alzó los brazos triunfante pero al hacer un movimiento brusco sacó de balance a Kanon**

– **¡No te muevas tanto!**

**Se tambalearon un poco tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Pero para su mala fortuna, el gemelo se tropezó con un santa regordete que estaba en el piso y terminó por azotar como res y el pobrecito Afro salió disparado por la ventana.**

– **¡Mami!**

**Salió cual proyectil que por poquito se lleva de lleno a Máscara de la Muerte que pasaba por ahí. Este se limitó a verlo pasar, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino como si nada ignorando su llamado de auxilio. Mientras todo esto pasaba. Seiya estaba concentrado en su labor de envolver los regalos. Lo malo es que a esas horas lo único que pudo conseguir fue un montón de papeles del mismo color por lo que todos los paquetes lucían exactamente igual. Lo único que los podía diferenciar es que les puso un numero para saber cuál es cual.**

**La cosa es que tuvo la maravillosa de idea de apilarlos en forma de arbolito. Se paró en la entrada de la habitación con las manos en la cintura orgulloso de su trabajo, solo que, como había mucho humo todavía por el intento de incendio que ocasionó Ikki, le dieron ganas de estornudar, trató de contenerse pero al final soltó tremendo estornudo que hizo tambalear al apilado de regalos hasta que se desplomaron formando una avalancha que enterró al Pegaso. Este sacó su mano de entre los regalos para después salirse por completo.**

– **¡Oh no! ¿Qué he hecho? – Y es que a casi todos los regalos se les desprendió el numerito. De inmediato trató de recordar que numero tenia cada cual y empezó a pegarlos pero era inútil porque todos lucían exactamente igual. Casi le da un infarto al escuchar la voz alegre de Saori a su espaldas**

– **¡Seiya!**

– **¡Yo no fui!... es decir ¡Hola, Saori-san! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – con una sonrisita tonta mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza**

– **Bueno – sonriendo divertida al ver la cara de Seiya – esta es mi casas ¿Sabes?**

– **¡Ah si! Es cierto, qué cosas ¿No?**

– **¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó extrañada al ver que el caballero se movía en la misma dirección que ella tratando de taparle la visión pues trataba de ver que ocultaba**

– **Claro, estoy perfectamente**

– **No te habrás caído otra vez a un barranco ¿O si? – preguntó suspicaz**

– **No que yo recuerde – pensando – quiero decir... ¡claro que no!**

– **No importa. Ven, vamos a cambiarnos de ropa – al ver su cara de espanto y a la vez todo sonrojado se apresuró a aclarar – quiero decir... tu por tu lado y yo por el mío – también sonrojada**

– **¡Ah bueno! Vamos entonces**

**Se fueron muy juntitos evitando mirarse, y a Seiya se le olvidó por completo lo de los regalos. Por eso no se dio cuenta cuando Saga entró a la habitación y comenzó a cargar los regalos desordenados.**

– **Y bien ¡Que empiece el intercambio!**

**Continuará...**

Todos lo presentes, previniendo lo peor, se apresuraron a lanzarse detrás del sillón para proteger su vidas. Shun se puso protector delante de June que se refugió en sus brazos. La demás gente peleaba por abandonar el sitio corriendo de acá para allá, y no era para menos pues sintieron un cosmo en extremo iracundo.

– ¡¿Que?!– Shion soltó chico gritote que terminó por romper unos cuantos vidrios y uno que otro tímpano – ¿A qué rayos se refiere con _continuará_? ¡No pueden hacerme esto otra vez! ¡No!

– Creo que se molestó – dijo Afro asustado abrazándose con Milo

– ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta – respondió sarcástico pero a punto de mojar sus pantalones.

**Continuará…**

**MORALEJA DEL CAPÍTULO: Si tu fic lleva casi medio año sin actualizarse (no sé por qué pero me suena conocido) una de dos: o te pones las pilas y lo terminas antes que los lectores ya ni se acuerden de qué rayos se trataba tu fic (dejen tomar aire despues de decir todo eso de corrido), o bien puedes ser amenazado y encerrado en un casillero con candado, dos tancas clavadas y un mueblezote que te impida salir hasta que lo termines. Sorry pero me quedó algo largo el fic de Aioria y lo tuve que partir en dos. Nos leémos pronto... lo prometo, ya ven que estoy actualizando tanto este fic como el de LA CULPA LA TUVO EL AMOR, y pretendo sacar uno nuevo que desde hace mucho quiero publicar. ¡Felices fiestas a todos!**


	9. EL FIC DE AIORIA

**EL FIC**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**EL FIC DE AIORIA**

Sin decir más, salió del ciber-templo a paso firme derechito a la casa de la gata esa con todas las intenciones de dejarlo como chancla revolcada. Los otros lo siguieron pues temieron lo peor y a pesar que le gritaban que se calmara, a él le vino valiendo todo y entro así sin más pero se sorprendió de lo que vio ahí.

– ¡Que bárbaro! ¡Qué guapo estoy! ¡Qué chulo amanecí! – poniéndose en pose sexy frente al espejo y mostrando sus prominentes músculos los cuales besa sin reparo ante el trauma de los otros. Pero se detuvo al ver en el reflejo a todos ellos con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza – Hola chicos ¿Que los trae a la casa de este galanazo?

– Se puede saber ¿Qué fregados estás haciendo? – pregunta Milo contrariado y a punto de vomitar. En cambio Afro tenía bien abiertos sus ojitos de par en par, no se quería perder ningún detalle.

– Nada, es sólo que no me canso de admirar mi belleza – sacando un peine y arreglándose el copete

– Y te estabas tomando fotos tú solo porqueeeee... – dijo June tratando de que él terminara la frase

– Ah, esas son para el archivo – mostrando un muro lleno hasta el tope de fotos del caballero en diferentes poses – mi teoría es que cada día me pongo más guapo y estas fotos no me dejaran mentir... ¿O tú qué opinas, nena? – dedicándole su mejor sonrisa de galán seductor a June que se puso un poco nerviosa por lo que Shun se incomodó un poco

– ¡Ya! Deja de decir sandeces – Shion lo zangolotea

– Tranquilo que me despeinas, no me odies por ser bonito

– Quiero que en este mismo instante dejes todo lo que estás haciendo y publiques la continuación de tu fic a menos que quieras sentir mi ira ¿Te quedó claro? – lo acerca a su rostro para que apreciara sus ojos de maniático trastornado y sintiera miedito pero el otro tranquilo y como si nada

– Ok, ahorita lo subo

– Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta que mi paciencia se acabó desde hace rato ¿Me oyes, gatito? – Lo vuelve a sacudir todo furibundo haciendo que ya merito se le salga su desayuno

– Esta bien, como digas

– Y ni creas que vas a burlarte de mí. Me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo necesario pero de que lo publicas lo publicas ¿Entendiste o te lo explico con manzanitas?

– Claro, sólo deja que... – extendiendo las manos para alcanzar su laptop pero el otro seguía peleando solo y tratando de ahorcarlo

– Y que ni siquiera pase por esa tonta cabecita tuya darme alguna clase de excusa idiota y ni intentes zafarte de esta porque no te lo voy a permitir, así que publícalo de una buena vez por todas

– Pues eso intento pero tú...

– ¡Ah pero eso sí! No vayas a querer verme la cara de menso porque eso no se va a poder

– Lo que quiero es que me oigas pero...

– Y si no lo publicas te juro que no sé que voy a hacerte pero no te va a gustar nadita de nada

– ¡Hey! Tierra llamando a Shion ¡Hello! ¿Me escuchas?

– Entonces ¿Lo vas a publicar sí o no? Para saber si hago tu ataúd a la medida o qué

– Ya no sé de qué manera decirte que si – dijo jalándose las greñas por que el otro ni caso le hacía

– Y cuidadito con...

– ¡Ya basta! – gritó Milo haciendo retumbar el templo que por poquito se les cae encima

– Milo, calmado, pareces un loco con esos gritos que pegas ¡Caramba!– dijo Shion negando con la cabeza y el otro jadeando y tratando de no matarlo.

De hecho entre Shun y Afrodita lo tuvieron que sujetar porque ya le quería hacer 15 hoyitos en el cuerpo el encolerizado escorpión al antiguo patriarca. En tanto Aioria volvió a sacar su peine para quedar mega sexy, según él, y se acomodó sus ropas arrugadas al tiempo que aprovecha para sacarse otra foto con la camisa abierta pues Shion le había arrancado unos botones mientras lo amenazaba. Una vez calmados los ánimos, soltaron a Milo y súper ansiosos de leer el siguiente capitulo... aunque el otro seguía fregando

– Pero si lo vas a subir ¿Verdad?

– ¡Ah! – gritó más que harto el caballero y los otros igual – ¡Rugido de león!

– ¡Rosas diabólicas reales!

– ¡Aguja de escorpión!

– ¡Tormenta nebular! – Todos se le quedan viendo extrañados de que usara su poder mientras Shion se fue a estampar contra un muro – ¿Qué? – dijo inocentemente

– No, nada – dijeron tratando de no darle importancia al asunto

– Te ves taaaaan guapo cuando te enojas – dijo June con ojos de corazoncitos y le estampa un beso frente a todos por lo que se sonroja volviendo a ser el Shun de siempre

– Bueno ¿Me van a dejar publicar mi capitulo sí o no?

Como Shion quedó inconsciente por un rato, ya no hubo impedimento para que el caballero de leo tomara su compu, entrara al Fanfiction y subiera el susodicho capítulo final. Le dieron un par de cachetadas al antiguo patriarca para ver si no se les había muerto y al corroborar que seguía vivito y coleando, se acomodaron donde pudieron, tratando de ignorar la indefinida cantidad de fotos de Aioria en pose sensual que había por todos lados y se enfocaron en el monitor de leo. Esperaron pacientemente a que Shion reaccionara y... naaa la verdad le echaron un cubetazo de agua fría para que lo hiciera. Le pusieron una cinta en la boca para que ya no siguiera diciendo tonterías y prosiguieron a leer.

**LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO CONTRA LA CENA DE NAVIDAD (Parte 2)**

_**Por Aioria de Leo**_

_**Género: Comedia**_

**Estando con Saori, a Seiya de plano se le olvidó el incidente de los regalos. Los demás terminaron sus labores y también fueron a arreglarse para la gran cena que les esperaba. Los chicos lucieron sus mejores atuendos pero nada comparado con el mega súper top model del caballero de Leo que estaba más guapo, sexy y apetecible que de costumbre, las chicas quedaron preciosas con sus vestidos nuevos que Saori les había dado y dejaron babeando a más de uno. Todos se reunieron en el salón principal esperando que la Diosa hiciera su aparición. Seiya había bajado con ellos y bromeaba con sus amigos pero de pronto escuchó algo a lo lejos...**

– **¡Que empiece el intercambio de regalos**!

– **Los regalos ¡Oh no! Esperen...**

**Pero era demasiado tarde porque el buen Saga ya se encontraba repartiéndolos y todos estaban súper emocionados. Por más que quiso advertirles ya no tenía caso y mejor se fue por ahí cerca se la salida por si tendría que salir corriendo para salvar su vida. En eso estaba cuando Saori hizo su aparición. Voltea a verla y se queda con la boca abierta. Ella empezó a bajar las escaleras luciendo un vestido rojo entallado y tacones altos. Se acercó a Seiya que se quedó con cara de menso hasta que al fin reaccionó cuando ella lo tomó de la mano. Era un momento mágico... sólo que fue interrumpido por un estruendoso grito.**

– **¿Qué rayos es esto? – Máscara de la Muerte veía aquello que tenía en las manos bastante asqueado y con un extraño tic en el ojo – ¿Una muñeca Stayci Malibú secretaria? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?**

**Eso originalmente era para Afrodita de parte de Mu, pero creyó que Aldebarán, que era su amigo secreto, se lo había escogido como burla por lo que fue e buscarlo para romperle todititos los dientes. Y no fue el único que se quedó en shock con su regalo sorpresa. También estaba Shiryu que por alguna extraña razón recibió una revista porno en su edición extra pervertida que traía de regalo un llavero con forma de bubis, que era para Milo cortesía de Camus, sin embargo su amigo secreto era Shura quien sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se acercó al dragón.**

– **Hola ¿Te gustó tu regalo? – pregunto sonriente y despreocupado con una piña colada en la mano**

– **¡¿Acaso estás quedando demente?! – Lo toma de sus ropas haciendo que salpique su bebida – si Sunrei me llega a ver con esto, de seguro que me cuelga de los... pantalones**

– **¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó confundido ya que no entendía a qué se debía sus reclamos**

– **¿Y todavía lo preguntas? – más exasperado todavía – no creo que a ninguna mujer en su sano juicio le de mucha alegría ver a su novio con una de esas**

– **¡Uyuyuy! Lindo regalo, Shiryu – dijo Kanon que recién llegaba al lugar de los hechos con una mirada pícara – No sabía que te gustaran de esas**

– **¡Claro que no! – se apresuró a responder súper sonrojado – Nunca en mi vida se me pasaría siquiera por la cabeza tener algo así**

– **¿Qué? Pero si sé de buena fuente que tienes muchas de esas en tu habitación, cerros y cerros de ellas... incluso con muchas más páginas y fotos en tercera dimensión para que parezca que se salen de ahí y casi casi las toques – Aseguró Shura para defenderse**

– **¿Qué? – ahora sí que le iba a dar una embolia o algo peor**

– **¡Vaya! Que guardadito te lo tenías – dijo Shaka que también había llegado donde ellos – Shiryu de plano ya no sabía ni donde esconderse**

– **¡No es cierto! Yo no tengo nada de eso**

– **No te gustó ¿Verdad? – dijo Shura algo triste**

– **¿Tú qué crees?**

– **No seas mal agradecido – intervino Kanon mientras palmeaba el hombro de capricornio – algo así no es fácil de conseguir, ya quisiera yo que alguien me diera una de esas, sabía que Camus era mi amigo secreto y le pedí una igual, pero en vez de eso el muy menso me dio una Enciclopedia Universal de Lujo que no sé ni para qué rayos sirve – en eso Shura nota algo extraño**

– **Oye, es igual a la que le di a Shiryu... momento... – la revisa por todos lados – esta es la que le compré a Shiryu**

– **¿De qué rayos hablas? Lo que había en mi caja de regalo era esta revista porno extra pervertida – se la enseña pero de inmediato se da cuenta de que alguien más podría verla y la vuelva a guardar**

– **No puede ser. Te juro que la enciclopedia era para ti – rascándose la cabeza sin entender**

– **Algo raro está pasando aquí – indagó Shaka viendo que los otros estaban igual que ellos**

**Decir que todos los presentes estaban súper confundidos era poco. Más allá estaba Ikki literalmente echando fuego ya que había recibido la primera temporada completa en DVD de la comedia romántica **_**Las locuras de amor de Pancha Humberta **_**versión mega cursi, que era para June de parte de Saori. También Dohko andaba echando pestes por ahí puesto que alguien le había dado un traje de baño extra sensual, todo hubiera estado bien si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que... ¡Era para una chica!**

– **¿Qué rayos se supone que haga con esto? – ondeando la diminuta prenda en el aire**

– **Se me ocurren un par de cosas – dijo Hyoga todo picaron pero se calma al ver la mirada fulminante de anciano maestro aunque en su versión joven – Bueno no, yo nomás decía**

– **Pues no andes diciendo – le da un zape en la cabezota**

**También estaba Seiya que casi le da un infarto cuando al abrir su regalo encontró una cabeza en el interior. Esta obviamente era de plástico con dedicatoria a Máscara de la Muerte de parte de Dohko para que cuelgue en su maquiavélico templo. Todo lo anterior no se comparaba ni en lo más mínimo con lo que le tocó a la Diosa Athena. Ella veía horrorizada lo que había en el inferior de la caja. No sabía ni dónde ponerlo para dejarlo ahí y salir huyendo a otro planeta de ser posible. Pero en eso llega Seiya, que ya se había repuesto del susto, y se acerca a ella todo nervioso.**

– **Hola Saori **

– **¡Seiya! – dijo asustada pues no se había deshecho aún del regalo**

– **¿Te... te gustó tu regalo? Es que ¿Sabes? Originalmente Shun iba a ser tu amigo secreto pero le pedí de favor que me dejara intercambiar para así yo poder darte este regalo tan especial**

– **¿Tú... me diste esto? – Preguntó desconcertada – ¡Tú me diste esto! – dijo esta vez reaccionando y con evidentes deseos de asesinar**

– **Claro, me muero de ganas de vértelo puesto**

**Al escuchar esto último, Saori ahora si de plano le dio una bofetada de aquellas que lo dejó viendo pajaritos en el aire y se fue hacia el balcón toda sonrojada y enfurecida a la vez, dando grandes zancadas y maldiciendo quedito. En tanto el caballero Pegaso, una vez que volvió en sí, recogió su diente que había salido volando por ahí y tras pegarlo con chicle en su lugar, se apresuró a ir con su Diosa.**

– **Saori... **

– **¡Fuera de aquí! No quiero verte... ¿Cómo pudiste darme una cosa como esta? – se lleva las manos a la cara y empieza a llorar, de hecho hasta se le escurrían los mocos y todo el rollo**

– **¿Qué tiene de malo? Pensé que te iba a gustar – dijo preocupado y triste a la vez**

– **¿Cómo crees que me va a gustar y más que nada que voy a querer usar... esto?**

**Saca de la caja nada más y nada menos que... un traje de sirvienta muy pero muy sensual, con escotes por todos lados y con muy poca tela que transparentaba y no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Seiya se queda más que impresionado al ver eso y más que nada... ¿Babeando?**

– **¡Deja de imaginártelo! – aventándole una mesita que estaba en el balcón y tirándole otro diente**

– **¡Auch! No me lo estaba imaginando... no... para nada – mentira vil ya que tuvo que limpiarse los chorros de baba con la manga de la camisa. Arriesgando su vida, se acerca de nuevo a ella que le daba la espalda – Saori, por favor escúchame, ese no era mi regalo para ti... te lo juro por la tumba de mi hermana**

– **¡No estoy muerta, tarado! – Seika llega de pronto y le da un sillazo en la cabeza – Por cierto, alguien me dio este hermoso collar pero creo que se equivocó porque puso el nombre de Saori grabado detrás de este corazón**

– **Este... este es el regalo del que te hablaba, Saori... por cierto ¡Auch! No soy piñata para que me estés pegando, Seika – haciendo un puchero como niño chiquito y sacándole la lengua**

– **¿Hablas en serio, Seiya? – calmándose un poco**

– **Por supuesto, lo mandé hacer especialmente para ti**

– **¿Y entonces esto?**

– **¡Ah, ya lo encontré! – llega Shina y casi le arrebata de las manos a Saori aquella prenda y la vuelve a meter a la caja ante la cara de desconcierto de los otros – ¿Qué?... No es para mí ¡Malpensados! – se defendió de las miradas acusadoras – es el regalo sorpresa para Milo**

– **¡Ah, menos mal! Es para Milo... ¡Pues peor tantito! – dijo Saori horrorizada de las atrocidades que hacían sus caballeros**

– **¡Guácatelas! – dijo Seiya asqueado de sólo imaginarlo así y volviendo el estómago en un cesto de basura que había por ahí**

– **¡Ay! No les digo que son unos sucios – reclamó la reina de las cobras – es para que se lo de a su novia. Le daba mucha pena ir a comprarlo y al enterarse que me tocó ser su amiga secreta me pidió el favor de comprarlo por él.**

– **Pero entonces ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?**

– **Creo que... yo tengo la respuesta**

**Sin más remedio, Seiya tuvo que confesar su crimen causando obvias reacciones por parte de todos que le cayeron a golpes, patadas, mueblazos y todo lo que se puedan imaginar, pero también estaban aliviados y felices de recibir los regalos que realmente les correspondían. Dejaron por ahí el cuerpo maltrecho del caballero Pegaso y se dispusieron a cenar... pero había un pequeño problemita**

– **¿Cómo que se quemó toda la comida? – preguntó Aldebarán que ya hasta se había puesto una servilleta en el cuello y tenía unos enormes cubiertos en cada mano dispuesto a devorar lo que se le pusiera enfrente**

– **Pregúntaselo a Ikki – reclamó Camus mandándole mala vibra al Fénix**

– **Tú ni hables que congelaste todo lo que yo no quemé**

– **¿Acaso quieres pelear, pollito? – arremangándose la camisa**

– **Éntrale hieluchis – tomando posición de ataque**

– **¡Basta, chicos!... están olvidando el verdadero significado de la navidad. No se trata de los regalos, ni de vestirnos elegantes para esta noche, ni de llenar de foquitos nuestra casa al grado de que los bomberos tengan que venir pensando que se está incendiando nuestro hogar... ni mucho menos se trata de degustar una costosa cena que luego ya ni sabemos cómo pagar. Es cierto que todo eso es muy hermoso y hace mucho más especial estas fechas... pero debemos tener presente en todo momento que lo primordial es estar con nuestros seres queridos y valorar el amor que hay entre nosotros... y sobretodo agradecer que un año más estamos juntos, admirando nuestro hermoso árbol y a ese pequeño niño que yace debajo de él.**

**A más de uno se le escapó una lagrimita ante las palabras de su diosa. Asi que olvidándose de todo lo malo, pidieron unas pizzas, unos refrescos y cenaron muy felices compartiendo con los amigos. Al llegar la media noche, todos comenzaron a felicitarse repartiendo abrazos y muestras de cariño sincero. Ya era de madrugada, pero afuera Saori contemplaba las estrellas sintiéndose feliz de que todo saliera bien... pero se le estaba olvidando algo importante.**

– **Seiya ¿Por qué no te has ido a dormir? – preguntó al caballero que recién llegaba donde ella que la encontró recargada en el barandal del balcón. El pobre Pegaso tenía uno que otro curita pegado a causa de la mini paliza que le dieron además de que lucía dos dientes menos**

– **No podía hacerlo sin antes entregarte tu regalo como debe ser**

**Sacó de su estuche el collar con el dije de corazón y se lo puso mientras ella recogía su cabello para facilitarle la labor. Se dio la media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y se quedaron así unos instantes bajo la luz de la luna. Pero de pronto Seiya notó algo que había sobre sus cabezas y lo miró extrañado.**

– **¿Eh? ¿Qué eso no es muérdago?**

**Saori asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba un poco y sin que se diera cuenta de cómo fue... se encontró uniendo sus labios a los del caballero Pegaso. Después de unos segundos que les parecieron eternos, se separaron un poco y ella se dio cuenta de algo.**

– **Seiya, estas llorando**

– **Es que me duele todo mi lindo cuerpecito y además me estás pisando mi dedito que ya me había aplastado Aldebarán**

– **¡Ay perdón!**

**Da un paso hacia atrás apenada, pero luego vuelven a unirse en un tierno beso lleno de amor. Y esta fue la historia de la mejor Navidad de sus vidas.**

**Fin.**

Terminaron de leer y sinceramente quedaron gratamente sorprendidos por el fic de Aioria... que por cierto aprovechó para seguir tomándose fotos él solo pero ahora en Bikini. Ahora entendían por qué le habían dejado un review y aunque era muy engreído al parecer se lo merecía.

– ¡Ay, qué bonito! – dijo Shion fascinado

– ¿Verdad que estoy hecho un mega galán? – dijo el gatito ilusionado

– Tú no ¡Boba! El fic

– ¡Ay sí! Pura envidia, fíjate

Tuvieron que salir huyendo de ahí cuando el santo de Leo se subió al capirote de un auto deportivo y empezó a hacer poses sugestiva y definitivamente indeseables de ver. Cada uno se fue por su lado pero Shion tuvo un mal presentimiento.

– Siento que se me está olvidando algo – pensando mientras rasca su cabeza – no, creo que no

Olvidándose de eso se dirigió a donde Kanon para ver cómo iba con su fic, en tanto que en el ciber-templo, específicamente dentro de un casillero, cierto caballero tenía un pequeño problemita.

– ¡Auxilio! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! Por favor ¿Alguien me escucha?... este lugar no tiene baño ¡Quiero hacer pipí!

Continuará...

**MORALEJA DEL CAPÍTULO: Si vas a encerrar a alguien en un casillero, asegúrate de dejarle aunque sea una botellita para lo que haga falta o mínimo un cerrito de papel periódico. ¡Espero que hayan tenido una hermosa Navidad! (Sí, ya sé que fue hace un mes pero me centré en mi otro fic LA CULPA LA TUVO EL AMOR, y ya me atrasé con este) Ah y la verdadera moraleja es: no juzgues un fic por su **_**portada**_**, tal vez te sorprendas al leerlo. Hasta pronto. **


	10. UN FINAL MAS

**EL FIC**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**UN FINAL MÁS**

A Shion le dio mucha pero mucha flojera tener que ir hasta Géminis para encontrarse con Kanon, así que cuando pasó por la casa de Cáncer se detuvo a ver a su amigo Máscara de la Muerte. Lo encontró muy cómodo en su sillón tragando unas frituras y viendo el futbol. Entró saludando alegremente.

– ¿Qué pasa, Masky? ¿Cómo va el juego? – palmeándole la espalda hasta casi sacarle los pulmones para luego achocarse en el pequeño espacio del sillón que estaba libre

– Están perdiendo los muy mensos... y no me digas Masky – dijo mirándolo feo

– ¡Ay, que genio! Sólo quería saber si me prestabas tu compu para ver si hay fics nuevos

– Pues ya qué, está por allá – haciendo un ademán

De inmediato la encendió y entró a la página llevándose una grata sorpresa al ver que al fin sus deseos se habían cumplido y ya estaba disponible la continuación del fic de Camus. A Máscara de la Muerte le dio curiosidad saber qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención así que apagó la tele y fue junto a Shion a ver que decía el fic.

**¿CUAL?**

**Por Camus de Acuario (Parte 2)**

**Género: Misterio**

**Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras el temor se apoderaba de ellos. La escasa luz en la habitación le daba un tono macabro al ambiente. Camus, en su nerviosismo, jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras miraba con desconfianza de un lado a otro. Milo por su parte, se había hecho bolita por lo que abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho mientras se mecía repetidamente y observaba de reojo el armario.**

– **Tenemos qué hacer algo. **_**Eso**_** no se puede quedar ahí ****– Camus se decidió a romper el silencio. Se paró de inmediato y comenzó a caminar de acá para allá.**

– **Pero ahora no nos queda de otra que esperar hasta mañana para comenzar a investigar – Milo también se incorporó pero a diferencia del otro se puso en el lugar más alejado posible de donde se encontraba aquel perturbador objeto – Así que lo mejor será mantener esto oculto todo el tiempo que sea posible.**

– **Ah no, no pienso dormir con **_**eso**_** tan cerca de mí**

– **No exageres, ni que fuera a cobrar vida durante la noche y te vaya a comer los sesos**

– **¿Eso puede pasar? – preguntó comiéndose las uñas con desesperación**

– **Claro que no, zoquete ****– le da un zape para que deje de decir burradas – No seas cobarde y ya duérmete que ya es muy tarde**

– **¿Y por qué yo tengo que aguantar esto? Mejor te los llevas a tu cuarto**

– **No lo puedo andar paseando por toda la mansión ¿Te imaginas si alguien me llega a ver con esto?**

– **Pero... pero...**

– **Pero nada. No seas nena y ya duérmete que mañana va a ser un día muy largo. Además todo esto es tú culpa por encontrar esa cosa.**

– **Por favor, no me dejes solito, por tu madrecita santa – se tira de rodillas haciendo una actuación súper dramática**

– **¡Ya estoy harto! En este mismo instante vamos a averiguar de quién es **_**eso**_** de ahí y así me dejas en paz de una vez por todas**

**Ambos caballeros se dirigieron a la habitación donde Camus había encontrado aquel objeto, Milo lo llevaba casi a rastras pues el otro hasta con las uñas se aferraba a todo lo que podía para no ser llevado. Miraron en todas direcciones para cerciorase de que nadie los viera entrar, Milo tomó el picaporte y lentamente lo giró para no hacer ruido. Se introdujeron cautelosamente y se escondieron detrás de un escritorio para sorprender al que entrara por la puerta. Toda la noche se la pasaron despiertos, era imposible conciliar el sueño. El pobre Camus parecía gelatina en terremoto pues temblaba de sólo imaginar que aquello se había quedado en su cuarto. Milo no se quedaba atrás pues todo le daba miedo, hasta el más mínimo ruidito extraño o sombra en la pared. De hecho casi se hace pipí cuando un gato se asomó por la ventana maullando feo y con el lomo erizado.**

**Fue una noche muy larga para ambos, así que abandonaron su escondite y se sentaron en la cama bostezando de vez en cuando. Sin remedio cayeron rendidos presas del sueño, así que se hallaba cada quien en un extremo de la cama dándose la espalda, pero Milo estaba soñando no se qué cosa y balbuceando tontería y media, por lo que se dio la vuelta y atrajo a un apacible Camus a sus brazos. El otro lo abrazó igual como si fuera un gran oso de peluche. Y así abrazados como estaban, no se dieron cuenta en qué momento entró Hyoga con Eri a la habitación en penumbras.**

– **Hyoga, no estoy segura de querer hacer esto**

– **Por favor, sólo una vez y ya ¿Sí? – la toma de la mano y la guía hacia la cama. Ella duda un poco, lo voltea a ver y él le dedica una hermosa sonrisa para inspirarle confianza**

**Se sientan cuidadosamente en el borde, por lo que Camus sintió el movimiento y despertó un poco atontado por tanto alcohol que había consumido pero lo suficientemente cuerdo como para notar lo que estaba pasando. Ya iba a soltar un grito pero se tapó la boca él solo, de un codazo despertó a Milo obviamente tapándole la boca antes. Este lo mira con cara de **_**voy a agujerearte todito por despertarme**_** pero Camus le hace señas de que voltee a ver. Para ese momento, Hyoga ya había convencido a Eri y sacó algo que tenía escondido**

– **¡Wow! No pensé que tuvieras eso ahí, es muy grande**

– **Bueno, es algo muy preciado para mí y trato de que crezca más y más cada vez**

**Ahora sí que aquellos dos estaban a punto del colapso, no había forma de escapar sin que la romántica pareja se diera cuenta de que estaban ahí achocados donde no debían. Hyoga le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para después murmurar un gracias en su oído. Eri se sonrojó y sonrió con timidez.**

– **Entonces... empecemos de una vez...**

**Ya no tenían salvación. Con terror vieron como Hyoga se empezó a recostar en la cama y por más que se hicieron bolita para que no los fueran a notar, irremediablemente tuvo que hacer contacto con ellos. Hyoga soltó un grito al sentir algo raro en la cama, provocando que esos dos que todavía seguían abrazados, gritaran igual. El güerito se asustó tanto que pegó un brinquito y fue a dar a los brazos de Eri que contrabajo podía con él. Los cuatro se la pasaron gritando por varios segundos mientras se miraban espantados unos a otros, hasta que Hyoga salió de su aturdimiento cuando Eri lo dejo caer pues ya hasta le había salido una hernia a la pobre.**

– **¿Milo? ¿Qué rayos haces en la cama... y con mi maestro? – tapándose los ojos ante semejante escena tan atroz**

– **¡Cállate, pato malpensado! – Se incorpora iracundo mientras le jala una oreja – Ahorita mismo me vas a decir ¿Qué rayos pensabas hacer con esta pobre e indefensa chica?**

– **Yo le dije que esto estaba mal, que era algo enfermizo pero no me hizo caso – se defendió la hermosa rubia mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos y lloraba a moco tendido**

– **¡Ay! Pero maestro, no tiene nada de malo, si mi mami lo hacía todas las noches conmigo**

– **¿Qué? – dijeron a coro los doraditos. Incluso Milo fue a vomitar al baño – Méndigo pato degenerado – le jalonea más la oreja que por poquito se la zafa – ¿Cómo te atreves a manchar así el nombre de tu madrecita santa?**

– **Pero si todas las mamis lo hacen... ¿A poco la suya nunca le leyó un cuento de las buenas noches antes de dormir?**

– **Naturalmente que no, cerdo inmundo, pedazo de... – se queda súper confundido ante semejante argumento – ¿Dijiste un cuento?**

– **Claro, le dije a Eri que me sentía muy triste recordando a mi mami y que no podía dormir bien y le pedí de favor si me podía leer un cuento de las buenas noches como lo hacía mamita, así que saqué mi colección de cuentos... – mostrando un libro tamaño jumbo que sabrá Zeus cómo rayos cabía en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones – ...cada que me encuentro uno nuevo lo anexo para que crezca más y más. Por eso me iba a recostar tranquilamente para que Eri me leyera... por favor no me culpe por extrañar a mi mami**

**El güerito se pone a llorar casi casi inundando la habitación con sus lágrimas. Camus lo mira con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente. **_**Este necesita un psicólogo**_**, pensó para sus adentros. Eri aprovechó la situación y decidió huir lo más lejos posible de ese pato loco con complejo de Edipo. **

– **A ver, momento... – Milo al fin se dio cuenta de la situación – ...entonces ¿Tú eres el que duerme en esta habitación?**

– **¡Ajajá! Ya te cachamos, sucio depravado – se le abalanza su maestro y lo tiene contra la pared**

– **Esta no es mi habitación, es sólo que pensé que estaría vacía y pues como me daba pena que sepan que todavía me gustan los cuentos pues creí que sería un buen lugar para que nadie nos viera... ¿Verdad, Eri?... ¿Eri? – buscándola con la mirada**

– **Se fue corriendo despavorida alegando que eras un enfermo mental y que le daba miedo estar contigo – dijo Milo como si nada – y no la culpo**

– **Pero si no eres tú ¿Entones quién? ¿Habla de una vez?**

**Hyoga insistió en que no tenía idea de quién podría ser el que dormía ahí... pero pensándolo mejor recordó algo que pasó poco después de la fiesta. Sucedió que en medio de juegos y bromas, Kanon terminó empujándolo provocando que su bebida se le vaciara encima por lo que, apesadumbrado por ello, subió a su cuarto para cambiarse la camisa. Estaba oscuro ya que todo mundo estaba abajo en la fiesta, pero a pesar de eso pudo distinguir la figura de alguien que salía de la habitación muy sospechoso, estaba casi seguro de que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de...**

– **¿Qué? – Dijeron al unísono – ¿Estás completamente seguro?**

– **Claro, esa cara de menso no cualquiera la tiene**

– **No puedo creer que Seiya tuviera escondido algo así, pero ¿Por qué? – Milo estaba con la quijada al suelo de la impresión**

– **¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así a Saori? – Camus negaba con la cabeza**

– **A ver, ya me perdí ¿De qué rayos estamos hablando ahora?**

**Sin más por el momento tuvieron que contarle todo con lujo de detalle, aunque Hyoga hubiera preferido que no le dijeran nada de nada, él era muy feliz con su vida hasta que se vino a enterar de semejante cosa. Con cada palabra que escuchaba se iba estremeciendo más y más; y lo peor fue cuando Milo saco su celular y le mostró una foto de **_**eso **_**que ahora estaba en el cuarto de Camus.**

– **¡Qué horror! ****¿Dónde lo encontraste? – preguntó temeroso**

– **En esta habitación amarilla, en la mesita de noche, junto a la cama, dentro del cajón, sobre un diario, a lado del cuaderno de dibujitos.**

– **¿Dibujitos?**

– **Sí...**** dibujito**

**Luego fueron presurosos a buscar al susodicho caballero para molerlo a palos por tener una cosa así en su cuarto. Lo buscaron por todas partes, en el piso de arriba, en el de abajo, en el patio, con decir que hasta el bacín revisaron por si se había escondido ahí... qué les puedo decir, fue idea de Milo. Ya se iban a dar por vencidos cuando Hyoga recordó que había un lugar que no habían contemplado y que de seguro era donde se encontraba Seiya: la cocina. Entraron sigilosamente y efectivamente ahí estaba saqueando el refrigerador el muy glotón, así que sin pensarlo más entre los tres lo taclearon cual jugadores de fútbol americano, haciendo que la pierna de pollo que estaba devorando saliera disparada por los aires.**

– **¡Reza todo lo que sepas, mentecato! – Milo ya hasta lo estaba ahorcando**

– **¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos les pasa?**

– **¡Calla insensato! Sabemos tu oscuro y turbio secretito y no lo mantendremos oculto – Camus lo paró y lo zangoloteó sin consideración alguna**

– **¿Quieres... quieres decir que... lo saben?**

– **¡Oh sí! Lo sabemos todo – dijeron los otros con miradas acusadoras**

– **No, por favor ¡No se lo digan a Saori! Me mataría – de rodillas e implorando con las manos juntas**

– **Ella será la primera en saberlo – amenaza Hyoga desafiante**

– **No quise hacerlo, lo juro, es sólo que estaba ahí y no pude resistirlo... tenía que tomarla, sentirla en mis manos, es que es tan suavecita**

– **¡No nos narres tus cochinadas! – dijo Camus asqueado**

– **¡Tú harías lo mismo, Hyoga así que ni me mires así!**

– **¿Qué? Claro que no – respondió ofendido el aludido**

– **Pero si bien que te gusta – se defendió el Pegaso – si el otro día juraría que estabas a punto de tomarla a escondidas pero no creas que no te vi**

– **¡Hyoga! ¿Cómo pudiste? – le recrimina su maestro negando con la cabeza**

– **Maestro, no le haga caso a este loco, yo jamás podría usar una de esas**

– **Ay sí tú, pero la que te regaló Eri bien que la disfrutas todas las noches cuando ella se va – a estas alturas el pobre pato sentía que su maestro lo iba a matar al escuchar esas atrocidades – en especial cuando te quieres calentar con ella y no lo niegues**

– **¿Tú novia te dio una de esas? – Preguntó Milo estupefacto – ¡Wow! Qué suerte tienes de que Eri sea una chica liberal y nada celosa ¡Qué moderna!**

– **Mi Eri nunca me daría algo como eso – le grita con grandes dientes de tiburón asesino pero Milo se seguía imaginando cosas**

– **Claro que sí – Seiya seguía tratando de desviar la culpa hacia su camarada – fue para tu cumpleaños, yo sé que te encanta esa mantita de un patito feliz que bien que la disfrutas en las noches de frío**

– **Pero claro que... ¿Mantita?... ¿Te refieres a la cobijita amarilla de patos que está súper calientita que me dio Eri?**

– **Momento – intervino Milo tratando de aguantarse la risa – ¿Todavía duermes con una mantita como si fueras un bebito?**

– **¡Seiya! ¿Por qué rayos les cuentas eso? – bien apenado al ver como a su maestro ya le empezaba a doler el estómago de tanta risa**

– **Pues porque tú me vienes a reclamar porque tomé prestada la mantita de Saori a escondidas**

– **¿Qué tiene que ver la mantita de Saori con el hecho de que tienes escondido en tu cuarto... esto?**

**Milo le muestra la foto de **_**la cosa esa**_** por lo que Seiya hasta se tapó los ojos ante semejante imagen. Bueno ahora sí que estaban bien confundidos, resultó que el secreto de Seiya no tenía nada que ver con lo otro. Pero entonces seguían en las mismas ¿Quién rayos era el que dormía en esa habitación y por ende era dueño de aquellito? Se quedaron pensando unos minutos, pero nomás no daban con el responsable de semejante barbaridad. Subieron de nuevo al segundo piso a espiar para agarrar con las manos en la masa al culpable. Ya pronto iba a amanecer y estaban a punto de darse por vencidos y dejar por la paz el asunto... cuando de pronto escucharon unos pasos por las escaleras y vieron una sombra acercarse cada vez más. Se pusieron en posición de alerta y cuando el sujeto estuvo a su alcance ¡Sópatelas! Que entre todos lo agarran tratando de someterlo. Le taparon la boca y lo metieron al cuarto antes que alguien los viera.**

– **Con que sí – Milo lo encara y le quita la cinta canela de la boca con violencia provocando que el otro se queje – Creíste que nadie te iba a descubrir ¿No? ¿Shura?**

– **Me pueden decir ¿Qué rayos ocurre con ustedes? – el caballero se suelta bruscamente y ve a los otros como si fueran bichos raros**

– **De nada te servirá mentir así que mejor confiesa de una vez que lo sabemos todo**

– **¿Todo? – pregunta confundido**

– **Así es, sabemos que eres dueño de ¡Esto! – dijo Milo mostrándole la foto en su celular**

– **¡Guácatelas! ¡Qué asco! – Hizo ademán de que iba a volver el estómago – Se parece a Afro**

– **Eso es lo peor del caso – dijo Seiya también con náuseas**

– **¡Ya, Shura! No te hagas al que no sabías – amenazó Hyoga – esto lo tenías guardado aquí en tu cuarto bien oculto en un paquete ¡Sucio degenerado!**

– **¡Pero si yo solamente iba al baño cuando ustedes se me lanzaron encima, cuarteto de locos! Y si no me dejan ir va a ocurrir un **_**accidente**_** ¿Si me entienden? – cruzando las piernas tratando de aguantarse**

– **Pues me vale, de aquí no sales hasta que confieses – Camus lo toma del cuello de la camisa**

– **¡Que yo no hice nada! Ya me hartaron ¡Ataca Excalibur! – casi rebanando a todos que de milagro alcanzaron a quitarse del camino para salvar su pellejo**

– **Por eso digo que no es tuyo... – dijo Seiya temeroso ya que el ataque le pasó rosando la cabeza**

**Ante semejante argumento, tuvieron que aceptar que **_**eso **_**no era de él. Al fin lo tuvieron que liberar para que vaya al baño... y para que no los cortara en cachitos. Sin más remedio dejaron el asunto pendiente. Cada uno se fue a descansar un rato, pero no pudieron dormir pues el simple recuerdo de la cosa esa les daba escalofríos y les provocaba pesadillas. Todo transcurrió con normalidad durante la mañana, se volvieron a reunir para seguir con la investigación, ya se estaban aburriendo... hasta que escucharon algo sospechoso a lo lejos...**

– **¡Demonio! ¿Dónde habré dejado mi paquete? No lo encuentro**

– **¿Escucharon eso? – preguntó Camus a los demás**

– **¡A darle! – ordenó Milo por lo que todos atacaron**

**Le cayeron de a montón a aquel sujeto que forcejeaba tanto que contrabajo podían con él. De hecho soltó un par de buenos puñetazos logrando tirar uno que otro diente por ahí. Concentrando más su poder al fin lograron que dejara de atacarlos, y tarde, muy tarde se dieron cuenta que no debieron haber hecho eso.**

– **Tienen 5 segundos para soltarme antes que empiece a calcinar sus miserables cuerpos con mis flamas del infierno**

– **¡Ikki! – dijeron a coro mientras lo soltaban y se alejaban lo más posible**

– **Sì, ya sé cómo me llamo – dijo con ira mientras elevaba su cosmo de fuego**

– **Este... yo creo que no es de él –**** dijo Hyoga temblando ****– Para que querría Ikki una de esas... y con la cara de Afro – llevándose la mano a la boca y buscando algún cesto donde poder vomitar**

– **¿Se puede saber qué tanto balbuceas, ganso demente? – dijo con demasiadas ganas de incendiar el lugar y a todo infortunado que estuviera ahí.**

– **Sólo respóndenos una cosita antes que nos achicharres cruelmente a todos ¿Sí? – Ikki lo vio con cara de **_**ya qué**_** así que prosiguió – Tú no eres el que duerme en la habitación amarilla que está ahí ¿Verdad?**

– **Y si así fuera ¿Qué? – con ojos rojos y apretando los puños**

– **No, nada... simple curiosidad – dijo Milo desabrochándose unos botones de la camisa pues el calor infernal era tantito insoportable**

– **Listo, no es él así que vámonos – dijo Seiya presuroso por querer salvar su vida. No se los tuvieron que decir dos veces, todos hicieron el intento de salir corriendo despavoridos pero el fénix se los impidió**

– **¡Ah no! Ahora me explican que rayos se traen, y más que nada por qué demonios me atacaron a la mala ¡Me oyen! – gritó haciendo retumbar la ciudad entera**

**Se detuvieron en seco y voltearon lentamente hasta toparse con un colérico fénix. Sin más remedio le contaron que encontraron un paquete misterioso en esa habitación que contenía algo por demás raro e indeseable, más no le dijeron qué era. Para sorpresa de todos Ikki dijo algo que francamente no se esperaban...**

– **No sé de qué rayos hablan ¡Bola de orates!**

– **Pero si dijiste que estabas buscando un paquete ¿No? – cuestionó Milo temeroso**

– **Claro, mi paquete de galletas de chispitas de chocolate...**

– **Este... ¿Quién sabe dónde estará? Es un misterio sin resolver – dijo Seiya mirando nervioso a todos lados y limpiándose disimuladamente una manchita de chocolate de la boca**

– **...además dormí ahí sólo porque mi lindo otooto me pidió que si podíamos cambiar de habitación porque no le gustaba dormir ahí**

– **¿Qué? – gritaron los otros a punto del infarto, ahora sí que no se la podían creer**

– **¿Estás diciendo que Shun es el dueño de esa habitación?**

– **Sí ¿Por qué? – dijo un tanto mareado ya que Camus lo zangoloteó tomándolo por los hombros**

– **¿Por qué? – Dijo Milo sacando su celular y mostrándole la foto a Ikki – por ¡Esto!**

– **¿Una muñeca inflable en bikini con mirada extra lujuriosa... que se parece a Afro? – Dijo atónito viendo aquello – ¡Guácatelas! ¡Qué horror! – Efectivamente eso es lo que contenía el paquete y si se están preguntando como rayos cavia eso ****dentro del cajón, sobre el diario, a lado del cuaderno de dibujitos era ****porque estaba desinflada y bien dobladita, pero para tomar la foto Milo la extendió sobre la cama para que se viera mejor. Así que, después de vomitar por ahí, a Ikki le cayó el veinte de lo que insinuaban esos tipos – momentito ¿Están diciendo que **_**esa cosa**_** es de mi hermanito? Ahora sí, ya sacaron su boletito al infierno, miserables**

– **Espérate, Ikki – dijo Hyoga cubriendo su cara con los brazos por si alguna flamita le llegaba – ¿De qué otro modo explicas que estuviera **_**aquello**_** escondido en su cuarto?**

– **Sólo hay un modo de saberlo – dijo Camus decidido**

**Emprendieron la búsqueda exhaustiva del caballero de Andrómeda por toda la mansión. Al pobre ya lo querían lincha vivo. Supusieron que debería estar en el cuarto que había cambiado con Ikki ya que aún era temprano. Entraron pues derribando la puerta de una patada asustando al pobre Shun que estaba plácidamente dormido. No traía camisa, cosa que se les hizo muy extraña ya que había un frío abrumador. No le dieron tiempo de articular ni media palabra, Ikki fue el primero en actuar, así que todo histérico se acercó a él y tomándolo de los hombros lo miro muy serio.**

– **A ver otooto, este conjunto de idiotas está diciendo que tú escondes algo que no quieres que sepamos, dime ¿Es cierto sí o no?**

– **Eh... yo... – mirando lo mas disimuladamente posible hacia cierta prenda que su hermano estaba pisando sin darse cuenta**

– **¡Habla de una buena vez! – exigió Hyoga desesperado**

– **Pero si yo no escondo nada... en serio, chicos – dijo súper nervioso ante las miradas inquisitivas de los otros **

– **¿Lo ven, bola de malpensados? – Ikki suelta a su hermanito y se dirige con ira a los otros – les dije que mi lindo otooto era inocente, puro y casto y que de ningún modo le gustarían esas cosas sucias y pervertidas**

– **¿Tú crees? – Se acerca Milo con cara muy seria a Shun – ¿Cómo explicas entonces que hayamos encontrado en tu habitación **_**esto**_**? – Mostrándole la abominable fotografía haciendo que el resto sintiera náuseas**

– **¿Y eso qué es? – Pregunta con cara de inocencia infinita, ladeando la cabeza e intentando buscarle forma a eso que estaba ahí – Se parece a Afrodita – dijo desconcertado**

– **Eso es lo peor – dijeron los otros**

– **Pero ¿Por qué tiene tan grandes sus...?**

– **No importa, otooto... vuelve a dormir ¿Sí? – Quitando el cel de Milo para que ya no viera esa cosa espantosa su sacrosanto hermanito – Y ustedes ya sáquense de aquí, dementes – empujando a los otros de fea forma – Tras arropar a su hermano bajo las sábanas se va también de la habitación, enternecido de que Shun siguiera siendo tan lindo e inocente.**

– **¡Uf! Por lo menos no se dio cuenta – dijo June saliendo de debajo de la cama y recogiendo la prenda que Ikki había pisado sin fijarse**

– **Bueno ¿En qué nos habíamos quedado, princesita? – preguntó tiernamente mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado, ya se iban a dar un dulce beso cuando escuchan que alguien toma el picaporte e intenta abrir por lo que Shun tuvo que hacer a la hermosa rubia a un lado, pero se le fue tantito la mano y la pobre terminó en el suelo... otra vez, mientras ella jalaba la sobrecama para cubrirse y no la vieran**

– **¡Shun! – entra Milo sospechando**

– **Hola, Milo ¿Cómo te va? – saludándolo con un movimiento de mano. Súper nervioso se incorpora para tratar de que el caballero fijara su atención en él y no en su pobre novia que se había hecho bolita bajo la cama... otra vez**

– **Sólo respóndeme algo antes de que tu colérico hermano entre a cocinarme vivo – mirándolo extraño ya que al joven se le olvidó el pequeño detallito de que sólo llevaba puestos unos boxers súper ajustados **

– **Eh... sí, claro **

– **Eso que viste estaba dentro de un paquete en el armario de tu cuarto, ya que aseguras que no es tuyo... ¿Puedes decirme de quién es?**

– **¿En el armario? Pues ahora que lo dices, ese paquete lo dejaron ahí, me pidieron de favor que lo guarde y yo acepté, pero no sabía que contenía... en serio...**

– **¿Es verdad lo que dices? – sacudiéndolo feo**

– **Sí**

– **Y ¿Quién te pidió el favor?**

**Después de escuchar el nombre de la persona y tras soltar un reverendo ¿Qué? que estremeció la mansión entera, salió hecho una bala a buscar a los otros y contarles lo que le había dicho Shun todavía sin podérsela creer. Cuando al fin se fue, Shun corrió de inmediato a ver cómo estaba June, así que se agachó desenvolviéndola de las sábanas**

– **Perdón, amor... no quise...**

– **No te preocupes, mejor hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido – iba a objetar algo pero ella lo calla con un beso y ya mejor se quedaron en el suelo a continuar lo que los metiches habían interrumpido.**

**Mientras, los otros caballeros todavía incrédulos, se dirigieron a la habitación de ese caballero a paso firme. Hyoga abrió la puerta de una patada, se sorprendieron enormemente ya que al entrar lo encontraron haciendo quien sabe qué en su laptop ya que al verlos, la cerró de inmediato.**

– **¿Qué su mamá no les enseñó a tocar la puerta? – se para indignado pero entre todos lo agarran para que no se escape – ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es su maldito problema?**

– **A ver, carnero depravado, ahoritita mismo nos vas a explicar cómo es que tenías escondido en el cuarto del pobre e inocente Shunny... ¡esta cosa!**

– **Anda, atrévete a negar que es tuyo... Mu...**

– **¡Ah, eso! Sí, yo le dije a Shun que si me lo podía guardar, pero él no sabía qué era**

– **¿Estás aceptando que es tuyo? – pregunta sorprendido Seiya**

– **Sí – respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo**

– **¿Y lo dices así como si nada? – pregunta Camus todavía renuente a creerlo**

– **Pues sí ¿Que tiene?**

– **¿Cómo que qué tiene? ¡Degenerado! – Milo casi se vomita de sólo imaginar a Mu con eso**

– **No puedo creerlo ¿Seguro que es tuyo? – dice Hyoga súper extrañado**

– **¿Qué parte de **_**es mío**_** no les queda clara, babosos? – dijo soltándose bruscamente**

– **Pero ¿Cómo es posible que tú, un caballero tan honorable, sea capaz de tener semejante cosa?... y ¿Como para qué? – Camus ya se estaba pensando lo peor**

– **¿Podrían dejar de imaginarse cochinadas, sucios mal pensados? Por si no lo saben, doy clases de primeros auxilios a los nuevos aprendices, por lo que uso eso para mostrarles las maniobras de rescate como dar respiración de boca a boca, RCP, entre otras ¿Les queda claro, zoquetes?**

**Los otros se quedaron sin saber qué pensar. Su argumento era bastante lógico así que no les quedó de otra más que creerle. Sin embargo todavía quedaba una interrogante en el aire.**

– **Ok, supongamos que te creemos – dijo Camus dudando un poco – pero por favor, responde una pregunta... ¿Por qué con la cara de Afro? ¿A quién se le ocurriría tal cosa? – los otros se llevaron las manos a la boca recordando aquellas imágenes, de hecho Hyoga ya se quería ir a lavar los ojos a ver si así se le borrara eso tan espantoso**

– **Ah eso no es mi culpa, lo que pasa es que...**

– **¡Yuju! Hola chicos – llega el susodicho interrumpiendo a Mu – ¿Qué hacen todos aquí metidos en el cuarto de Mucito, no me hagan pensar cosas raras ¿Eh?**

– **El raro eres tú – tomándolo de sus ropas – te dije cientos de veces que dejaras en paz mi muñeca inflable de primeros auxilios ¡Pero no! Ahí vas de necio a maquillarla y ponerle peluca azul**

– **¡Ay, Muci! Pues con la cara que tenía ni quien quiera rescatarla, en cambio ahora está bien chula de bonita**

– **No te digo que eres una tonta**

– **Tonta tú**

– **No, tú**

**Y así empiezan a discutir por lo que los otros mejor se fueron para no presenciar esas cosas horrendas. Así que una vez despejado el misterio, se fueron a la sala de juegos a tomarse unos tragos. Ya habían decidido olvidarse de todo cuando de pronto llega Máscara de la Muerte a contarles algo.**

– **Muchachos, no me lo van a creer pero encontré escondido en el desván ¡Esto! – mostrando una cajita de madera que se veía muy sospechosa. Los otros intercambian miradas hasta que Milo decide tomar cartas en el asunto**

– **¡Golpe Antares! – dejando como coladera al otro que se fue a estrellar por ahí. Los otros mejor huyeron de la mansión, ya no querían saber nada de paquetes misteriosos.**

– **¿Qué? ¿Fue por algo que dije? ¡Auch!**

**Fin.**

**PD: ¡Sáquenme del casillero! No sean crueles.**

Shion terminó de leer la historia muy contento de saber su final. Aunque había algo que no le había quedado muy claro.

– Bueno, me gustó pero ese chiste del final no lo entendí ¿Por qué lo habrá puesto?

– ¿Será porque lo dejaste encerrado en el casillero hace no sé cuantas horas? Eso escuché por ahí

– ¡Oh rayos! Es cierto... bueno, veamos que otros fics hay – pegándose a la compu hasta casi entrar en ella

– Claro, no te preocupes yo lo saco – dijo Máscara de la Muerte resignado de tener que ir hasta el ciber templo

Una vez que llegó no le fue difícil de hallar el dichoso casillero, sólo fue cuestión de seguir los gritos de auxilio, golpeteos continuos y llantos como de niñita asustada. Apenas abrió, el pobre Camus salió disparado a besar el suelo.

– ¡Wi! Soy libre – abrazando efusivamente a Máscara que empezó a creer que mejor lo hubiera dejado ahí adentro – ¡Vámonos! No quiero estar aquí ni un segundo más

Ya habían avanzado unos metros cuando Seiya, que casualmente pasaba por ahí, vio que había una botella extraña en el casillero donde había estado Camus.

– ¡Qué suerte! Me encontré un jugo de piña... aunque está caliente... bueno, no importa, con un hielito se arregla – se da la vuelta con eso en la mano

– ¡Espera Seiya, eso no es...! ah que me importa.

**Continuará...**

**MORALEJA DEL CAPÍTULO: Si encuentras una botella de dudosa procedencia que contenga un líquido amarillito y espumoso, te aseguro que no es ni juguito de piña, ni de durazno ni nada que se le parezca. Nah, la verdadera moraleja es que si te sientes muy presionado por continuar tu fic o amenazado como Camus, es mejor que te relajes y te tomes tu tiempo o terminarás escribiendo atrocidades como las del pobre Acuario. Más vale tardarse un poquito más de lo esperado con tal de sentirnos a gusto con lo que escribimos. Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
